We All Move On
by sarkbait
Summary: Tristan's back, Rory's single. Oh what is a Trory-obssessed fanfiction writer to do?
1. A new beginning

Disclaimer- Everyone knows already! I don't own this show obviously, nor do I have any connections to the WB in anyway. * this is my first fan fiction. Review and tell me what I should change, keep, and stuff like that. thanks! *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: A new beginning.  
  
"What's wrong Rory; do you feel weird about this? You were fine with kissing me a few weeks ago. What happened?" Jess asked as Rory pulled away from their kiss.  
  
"I am not sure. Doesn't it feel weird Jess? I mean, I love you, but I am not sure if it is the 'boyfriend/girlfriend love'. Jess, I love you, but I only love as much as a best friend can love her best friend. It feels uncomfortable trying to kiss you. I am so sorry..." Rory was confused and upset. She really did want to feel something for Jess, but something inside of her wasn't letting her. Something inside told her that Jess just wasn't the one. "I just don't want us to end up horribly and I don't want to regret being with you. It's just that, if I stay with you, I feel as though I will regret being with you."  
  
What Jess said next surprised Rory even more. "Wow, it is like you read my mind. I knew something was wrong. I wish the same. But I completely understand. I am just sorry that you had to break up with Dean and have it end up like this." Then, Jess saw Rory wince at the mention of his name.  
  
"Do you still think about him?" He questioned her.  
  
"It's not that. I want to be friends with him, but he just can't seem to be. I miss him. He was, after all, my first love. Your first love isn't someone you just forget. I just didn't want to lose him. I fell so hard for him. He was one of my best friends." Hot tears formed in Rory's eyes and one broke free and was not traveling down her cheek. Jess kissed the tear away, and predictably, there was no spark.  
  
"Dean is an idiot. Don't worry Rory, I have a feeling he is feeling just as bad as you"  
  
  
  
  
  
For the last few weeks, Dean had been thinking over his break up with Rory. *Why didn't I just accept her offer and stayed friends with her? You idiot, you know you miss her like crazy. It might not be too late. * Dean still loved Rory but knew that the spark that existed between them was no more. There was a new love in her life, and his name was Jess. Dean was thinking about Rory, kicking a rock along the street, when he kicked too hard and it hit besides a pair of shoes. Dean looked up to apologize only to see someone he had never seen around before. Star's Hallow is a very small town, and there was basically 1 oriental family in the entire district. There had been no moving vans and no vacant places so he wondered how this girl had ended up there. He looked at her medium, shiny, straight black hair and noticed how it glistened in the sun. She was wearing silver rimmed glasses. Her eyes were dark brown and serious. When it came down to it, there was nothing brilliant about her but she just instantly captivated Dean. She was reading a book, and was so absorbed in it that she didn't notice this handsome boy stare at her.  
  
Dean cleared his throat. Still, the girl did not look up. He thought about how this girl reminded so much of Rory, so intelligent, beautiful, and absorbed. Finally, Dean made his move. He tapped the girl on her shoulder. She almost jumped 5 feet.  
  
"Never, and I mean NEVER distract a reading person." She said in a semi- dreamy voice.  
  
The smile she had on her face showed that she was only teasing. She looked up only to find a tall, handsome young man, around the age of 17 staring at her.  
  
"Are you just going to look at me or are you going to introduce yourself. My name is Margaret Cho, nice to meet you!"  
  
"Dean Forester, pleasure to meet you."  
  
Margaret blushed a little. "Pleasure is all mine. May I ask you, why did you have the sudden urge to bother a girl who is reading?"  
  
"Oh, you see, Star's Hallow is a pretty small town. Seeing that there is only one oriental family, the Kim's, I found it interesting to find someone else oriental. Star's Hallow is great and all but nothing that is exciting happens here. Or at least, anything that attract the outside world."  
  
Margaret starts to laugh. "Really? Interesting. Actually, I just moved here today."  
  
"Really? See, this town gossips A LOT and so I am surprised I haven't heard a thing. Where do you live?"  
  
"On top of an antique shop!"  
  
Dean gave a confused look. "Wait, any relation to Lane Kim?"  
  
"Actually, yes. She is my loving cousin. I only say loving because is I say anything else, she will kill me."  
  
"So, why did you move here?"  
  
"My parents are wonderful and everything, but they knew I HATED the high school I attended at Los Angeles. I mean, they had a good school and everything, but the work bored me to tears, and I really needed a challenge. My high school was one of those horrid all-girl catholic schools. I mean, the study was easy and the atmosphere there was so dreadful. Long story short, my parents heard of this one school called Chilton something from Lane and decided it would be best for me to go there. I want to go to Yale and start pre-med. The only thing stopping me from actually finalizing that though is, I really have no desire to see a dead body. Oh my, I am babbling huh? Sorry, I have a tendency to do that." Margaret blushed a little with embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay. Wait, did you say Chilton?!"  
  
"Yeah, is that a bad school? I heard about it from Lane. She mentioned how her best friend, Rory, goes there. Do you know her? Rory Gilmore?"  
  
Dean winced a little. "Yeah, I know her, I might even say, a little too much."  
  
Margaret saw the wince and thought hard. Then it hit her. "Wait, I think Lane mentioned you. Oh my, you are THE DEAN huh? The Dean that went out with Rory and broke up with her. OH, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to perpetrate such bad memories." Margaret was flustered. She grabbed her forgotten book and said, "Umm, I am going to go now. I am really sorry about everything."  
  
Dean didn't want to see her go. "Hey, it's ok. Well, I guess I will see you around. Can I call you?"  
  
Margaret thought she was dreaming. "Of course! The number is. The number is. hmm, I never got around to memorize it."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I know Lane's number. I will call you later ok?"  
  
"Sure!" Margaret left with her book towards the antique shop. *Damn, he was so hot! * *Damn, she was so cute. * Dean smiled at himself; for he seemed to have taken a step forward is forgiving and forgetting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LUKE! COFFEE! COFFEE GOD, GIVE MY ELIXER OF LIFE TO ME!" Lorelai yelled as soon as she entered Luke's Diner.  
  
"Coffee bad for you." Luke mumbled  
  
"Luke, you are NOT going to deprive me of my precious coffee! Either give it to me the easy way or the hard way!"  
  
Luke gave in and gave her a mug and a pot of coffee. "You are burying yourself in an early grave, I hope you know that."  
  
"I will ignore that. I would rather have my coffee and die tomorrow than not have my coffee and die in 50 years."  
  
Then, Rory entered the diner with Jess. "Luke! You gave in! COFFEE!!!" Luke just put another mug out and Rory rushed to the seat next to Lorelai and poured her some.  
  
"Mmhhmm! The coffee spoke to me and I have answered. Oh, thank you coffee god!"  
  
"Rory, you are turning out like your mother!"  
  
"Very funny Luke. My daughter is my mini-me. Come now, as we must return to our evil lair!" Lorelai chugged the rest of the coffee and grabbed Rory's arm. "And we are off!" 


	2. A new Beginning Part 2

I crave reviews! Anyways, I thank those 2 reviewers who cared. Someone spread the news, a new fan fiction is born! LOL. I am going to install this chapter to see if I can get more responses. More to come, I swear!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A new beginning (part 2)  
  
"Oh wow, you have mail Rory! Wait, whom do you know from North Carolina?"  
  
Rory thought only for a split second. "Mom, are you SURE it's from North Carolina?"  
  
"Honey, the last time I checked, I was able to read." Some color drained from Rory's face. "Honey, what's wrong."  
  
"Mom, there is only ONE person I know who lives there and it's Tristan! Mom, the last time I heard from him was right before he left for military school and left me to do the Romeo and Juliet play with Paris!"  
  
"You mean evil one, the devil's spawn? Hmmm. loving daughter, it is killing me. Either you open this letter and read it aloud to me or I will!" Rory then grabbed for the letter and ran.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You will not see my private letter!"  
  
Lorelai then pounced on her daughter and ripped the letter out of her hand. "You wasted time! I get to read." Before Rory knew it, Lorelai had ripped open the letter and read aloud:  
  
Dear my Mary,  
  
I know I haven't exactly left in good terms with you but I missed you. I was happy to leave that hell of a school, but here, I hate it even more. I have nothing to look forward to. When I attended Chilton, I looked forward to our daily banters with each other and between Paris and other. Above all, I miss you. I know that you will probably burn this letter but at least let me speak out. I have been working my butt off at this school and my parent's are allowing me to go back to Hartford and attend Chilton once again, I am given another chance. I am only writing to you this, in some way, warning you about me coming. I am not exactly sure why I am writing at all. You are the only person who I was writing too. I am stuck here for one more month, just until the semester ends. During that time, I hope I get a response from you. I would at least like to know if you are mad at me or not. Tell me what has happened during the last year or so. Anything. I will be awaiting a letter, although I have serious doubt of receive one. But if I know you, you are Mary, the really sweet girl who probably would write back.  
  
Love, Tristan DuGray  
  
"Wow Rory, he has it BAD for you. Ooh, tell him that you are single and tell him that you love him and want little Tristan babies!"  
  
"MOM! Stop it! I think we have a message. Can you check it?"  
  
"I see, change the subject why don't you. I will check the message, but you are writing back to him, am I right?"  
  
Rory thought for a minute. "Yes, I guess so."  
  
"Awww! Is it just me or has Rory developed feelings for the Evil one?" Lorelai then played the 2 messages on the machine.  
  
Lane's voice: "RORY! Where are you? I have to talk to you! (Margaret's voice) Hey Rory! (Lane again). That was Margaret, my loving cousin who has decided to attend Chilton. Which is why I am calling you. She is completely new to this town and I thought it would be really cool if you showed her around while my mom stuffs me into another Korean Bible retreat. Margaret is really cool but can be a little umm.. Retarded. Yeah! Anyways, I will be leaving her in your hands. The only reason she doesn't have to go to the retreat is because she got into Chilton. So, yeah. Call me back and we can plan. With any luck, you can come over. Or, even better, we can all go to Luke's and talk. BYE!"  
  
Dean's voice: "Hey Rory, it's been a while. I am not calling about anything mushy. I just thought maybe we could be friends and stuff. Call me."  
  
Lorelai looked amazed. "Rory, you are going to call Dean first right?! RIGHT?!"  
  
"Sure mom. Should I put it on speaker phone so you can talk to him too?" Rory said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Of course." Lorelai said, ignoring the sarcasm.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Ok, fine, I see how it is! First the letter and now, the call."  
  
"I am going now." Rory searched for the phone, only to find it in the refrigerator. She then went into her room, flopped onto her bed and dialed Dean's number.  
  
After the first ring, someone spoke with a deep voice. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dean, this is Rory. I just got your message and I am really happy that you are giving this friendship a shot. What made you change your mind?" Rory smiled a little as she looked through her bookshelf for her latest book.  
  
Dean felt a smile forming on his face and said, "I thought that maybe we shouldn't completely cut contact because of lost feelings."  
  
Rory felt like jumping up and down. "Thank you Dean! I feel better knowing that I have you as a friend than nothing at all."  
  
Dean then became somewhat silenced and spoke softly into the phone. "I also hope that you are happy with Jess."  
  
Rory felt a pain in her heart as she thought about what had happened earlier that day. "Oh, yeah, that. I am not with him anymore. I love him and everything, but I love him as a best friend, sort of like how I would love to have you as a best friend."  
  
Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Ror. I hope that you find someone whom you truly love and loves you back."  
  
Rory's smile came back, even wider and now glowed. "Thanks! I hope the same for you! Well, I have to go and talk to Lane. I have to show Margaret, her cousin, around Chilton and stuff."  
  
Dean slightly softened his voice, with a tint of happiness in it. "Yeah, I met Margaret. She is nice."  
  
Rory widened her eyes at this new discovery. She was glad that Dean had found someone else but felt a sharp pain in her heart at the same time. She ignored her heart and said with the happiest voice she could possibly put on. "Really? I think you like her!"  
  
Dean paused for a moment and laughed. "I thought you had to go. So call Lane and say hi to both of them for me."  
  
Rory smiled and shouted into the phone, "Will do Lover boy!" Rory hung up the phone and then quickly called Lane.  
  
An older Korean woman's voice came from the other line. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Kim. It's me, Rory Gilmore. I was wondering if I could speak with Lane."  
  
Lane's mom snapped back at Rory, "Lane busy studying."  
  
"Oh please? I won't be able to see her for the weekend and I need to talk to her about Chilton and Margaret?"  
  
Lane's mom slightly sighed. "If you must." Then she shouted in the direction of Lane's room. "LANE!"  
  
Lane picked up the phone and yelled at her mom in Korean, "I got it Mom!" The she spoke into the phone, "Hello?"  
  
Rory's voice was heard in the other line. "Hey Lane, it is Rory. I just wanted to say that I got the message. I am friends with Jess and Dean. I am single, and I would love to show Margaret around. I heard that she met Dean."  
  
Lane was shocked by this new information. "What?! And she didn't even have the courtesy to tell me this." Then Lane covered the phone with her hand, speaking to Margaret. "Margaret, how come you didn't tell me you met Dean?! He was cute, wasn't he?"  
  
Margaret looks startled and then dazed. "I met him, said hi, and thought he was cute. He will call. If it offends you or Rory, I won't even look at him again."  
  
"It doesn't." Lane then went back onto the phone. "Margaret is in love!"  
  
In the background, Margaret retorted, "Am not!"  
  
Lane smiled and spoke back to Margaret. "Yes you are Margaret, admit it!" Lane went back to the conversation she was having with Rory. "Anyways, you can show her around right?"  
  
"No problem. I just hope her first day isn't as back as mine was. At least now I have Paris and Tristan."  
  
Lane was even more startled by this discovery. " TRISTAN?! Really hot blonde guy that tortured you, left for military school? That Tristan? "  
  
"Yeah, he's coming back. But anyways, I will show Margaret around. I have to go now because my mom is gonna want to pounce me again ok? Bye!"  
  
Lane didn't want to hang up but knew there was no use in complaining. "You WILL explain later. BYE!"  
  
Rory then looked up just in time to see Lorelai bounce into the room with a piece of paper and a black pen.  
  
"Write now!"  
  
"MOM! *sighs* Fine, I will write right now."  
  
Dear Tristan,  
  
It is really great to hear from you. I can't believe you are coming back. A lot has happened during that last two years you were gone. Paris and I became friends and in the student government. Dean and I are not longer together. I notice, though, that you haven't grasped my name yet. You heard me! RORY! MY NAME IS RORY! You will have to learn. And of course, I got another stupid locker that won't open at times. I will be seeing you at school.  
  
-Rory Gilmore  
  
PS. Before you come, learn how to say my name. It is not Mary but RORY!  
  
Rory then finished her letter and sealed it into an envelope.  
  
Lorelai then had a sudden outburst of thought. "Notice how he signed his letter with a 'Love' but you didn't. I think you should have. I also notice that you told him about how single you are. Is this so that he can figure everything out and ask you out?"  
  
"Mom, I refuse to talk to you about this. I am going to sleep"  
  
"Fine with me. See if I care!" Then, Lorelai pounced on top of Rory and said, "It's only 8. It's Saturday tomorrow. Let's watch Willy Wonka."  
  
Rory jumped out of bed. "Last one to the TV has to buy the coffee!"  
  
"No fair! You had a head start!" 


	3. A new Beginning Part 3

Chapter 3- A new Beginning (part 3)  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that you tripped your own daughter to get coffee!" Rory said in distaste.  
  
"The coffee tastes best when bought for me." Lorelai said saying with a smirk.  
  
They two walked into Luke's coffee arguing about coffee. Luke looked up and tried to hide the coffee.  
  
"Hold it right there Luke! You will NOT hide my elixir of life from me! You will die a horrible horrible death if you even think about cutting my caffeine supply!" Lorelai yelled as she ran to the coffee pot and ran with it."  
  
"*sigh* At least a tried right?" Luke then took two mugs out.  
  
"Oh Luke, it is on the go. We are returning to the lil Gilmore house to watch Willy Wonka. But first, we will stop by Doose's and get some sugar for the night." Lorelai then told Rory "You get the sugar. Here is 20 dollars. Use it ALL! Every single cent of it. And remember! DON'T BUY ANYTHING "NUTRITIONAL"."  
  
"Got it mom." Rory rushed out.  
  
"So Luke, how was today for you?"  
  
"What do you want Lorelai?"  
  
"What? I can't ask my bestest friend in the entire world how his day was?"  
  
"Bestest? Now I know you want something. What is it now Lorelai?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to my parent's house this Friday."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What? I can't ask my friend to dinner?"  
  
"Not to your parent's house"  
  
"They want to see you again"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My mom thinks that you are incredibly hot and wants to stare at you all night."  
  
"No seriously, why?"  
  
"My mother thinks that we are going out."  
  
"What? And you didn't even correct her?"  
  
"Why should I correct her? I usually let her believe everything she hears. But you have to come or I will have to pay dearly for it."  
  
"Fine. Do I have to wear a suit?"  
  
"Of course not. You can just wear that smelly flannel and baseball cap to dinner."  
  
"Damn, I have to wear a suit."  
  
Rory then bursted into the door with Jess.  
  
"There were too many bags to carry so Jess helped me out."  
  
"You bought that much candy with 20 buck?" Lorelai asked with amusement.  
  
"Yep. You see all of this candy will be expired by today, midnight. Taylor was forgetful enough to buy all this candy and leave it in the back and forget about until 20 minutes ago. Anyways, Taylor won't be able to sell it anymore so I gave him twenty bucks for all the candy that was to expire."  
  
"Goody! We get to have a chubby bunny contest with Twix again!"  
  
"Lorelai, Rory, you two have to stop eating all this junk food. Early grave." Luke said with a hidden smile. He was used to this scene.  
  
"Too bad for me then huh? Let's go Rory. I want to see who can eat the most candy."  
  
"You are soooo on!"  
  
Both of them left with their bundle of candy with large smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
Friday night  
  
Lorelai, Rory and Luke were all standing in front of the Gilmore mansion.  
  
"Aren't we going to go in?" Luke questioned.  
  
"Do we have to? I find the door very interesting. I mean, look a the details on this door." Lorelai said, trying to get out of going to dinner.  
  
"I didn't wear this suit for no reason. I am going in there!" Luke then fixed his uncomfortable suit.  
  
Rory couldn't help but laugh. "This is going to be interesting."  
  
As soon as these words came out, Emily opened the front door. "Well Lorelai, late as usual I can see. I thought that since you have a guest with you today, you would be considerate enough to at least come on time."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
Emily gave a disapproving look at Luke. "So we meet again. I haven't seen you since the time I went to Stars Hallow. Come in."  
  
The four of them walked into the living room. "Dinner will ready in a minute." Said the newest maid.  
  
"Thank you Betty. Now, how long have you been dating one another?"  
  
"Mrs. Gilmore, I am not dating Lorelai. I am not sure were you got this strange idea, but I assure you, I am not dating your daughter."  
  
"Why? What is wrong with dating Lorelai? I mean, I know that she has so many flaws and that she isn't perfect and a little absent minded."  
  
"Look mom, it's time to go eat now. Lets go!" Lorelai then grabbed Luke and proceeded to drag him into the dining room.  
  
Emily looked down upon this. Then she turned to Rory. "Well Rory, since your mother is acting like a 10 year old once again, I must mention this wonderful news I have just learned. The DuGray boy, Tristan, is coming back from military school. Isn't that exciting?!"  
  
Ror tightened a little. She decided just to play dumb. "Really? That is nice. Look grandma, I think we should go to the dining room also." The Rory jumped off the couch and proceeded to walk to the dining room.  
  
Emily had a glare on her face. She knew that all three of them were hiding something. *This is going to be an interesting night. *  
  
  
  
  
  
On the ride home.  
  
"Thank GOD that the torture is over!" Lorelai yelled out.  
  
"That was the most interrogating moment I have ever been in." Luke took his tie off and suit coat.  
  
"For once, I have to agree. She really was asking a lot of questions."  
  
The three of them talked all the way to Stars Hallow about how weird Emily was being that night, or at least, stranger than usual. 


	4. The beginning of a BEAUTIFUL friendship

The beginning of a BEAUTIFUL friendship  
  
  
  
One month has passed. Nothing has happened in the last month. School has occupied both Rory and Margaret. Margaret and Dean haven't gone out on a date yet.  
  
Paris had a big smile upon her face, for once. "I can't believe that our finals are finally over! And I can't believe how easy they were this year."  
  
Rory looked tired and restless. "Easy? Are you ok Paris? Because those tests were hard. I better get an A."  
  
Margaret also commented upon this remark. "Yeah. We studied together for like a 100 hours a week since last month. My brain is exhausted. I can't believe I wanted a challenge. This is beyond challenge. This is impossible!"  
  
Paris looked around and started to walk away. "I have to talk to Louise and Madeline about some stuff. I am going to go."  
  
Margaret thought for a moment and chased after her. "Oh, I have to talk to Madeline. I will go with you."  
  
Rory shouted back at them, "I need to take some books home. See you guys later!"  
  
Paris and Margaret took off and Rory went towards her locker. Rory tried opening her locker but it was stuck. "I hate you locker! You are evil! The existence of evil! Why won't you open when I need you to open?! I demand you to open and let down your hostages!"  
  
Right then, a strong arm punched the locker and the locker flung open.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rory turned around to see Tristan standing. He was so handsome, with his messy blonde hair, dressed in all Abercrombie. "You know Mary, you really must learn that the locker cannot talk to you. Nor will it open without my magical touch."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "You are really full of yourself Tristan. And must I repeat myself? The name is RORY! R-O-R-Y, not Mary ok?!"  
  
Tristan had a smirk on his face. "Ok MARY. I am only kidding you. I missed you. What, don't I even get a hug?"  
  
Rory smiled. "Of course!"  
  
Rory hugged Tristan and felt a tingle down her spine *stop it Rory, you are not going to develop feelings for Tristan. He is evil, but so cute. Arrgh, stop it. I hate it when this happens. * *Tristan, you don't even have a chance with her. Your feelings are returning. Make a move on her. * They both regretfully let go of each other.  
  
"So Rory, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine. I told you in the letter about Paris and my best friend, Lane's cousin, Margaret started a month ago. How have you been?"  
  
"Ok. I am just happy to be out of that school. It was harder and stricter than it is in Chilton. Hey, I really want to catch up with everything that is going on with Hartford and Chilton. You want to go out for a bite and talk?"  
  
"You should ask Paris, she knows more. *Stupid Rory. *"  
  
Tristan put on a pout. "What? You don't want to show me around? I'm hurt. I will buy you coffee."  
  
Rory's face lighted up. "Coffee? Let's go!"  
  
Tristan widened his eyes in amusement. "Wow, how some things just do not change. So where to little lady?"  
  
"There is this great coffee place at Star's Hallow."  
  
  
  
In the car on the way to Luke's.  
  
Tristan then asked, "So, how have you been Mary?"  
  
Rory caught her pet name and instantly injected, "Tristan, for the millionth time, the name is RORY!"  
  
Tristan laughed. "Touchy! How you have changed, my lovely Mary."  
  
"I have truly given up on you."  
  
"Anyways, how is that wonderful abyss of a place everyone calls Chilton?"  
  
"The usual. Finals were tough and stuff."  
  
Tristan was able to tell there was this awkward silence between them. They weren't exactly friends when they left Tristan then tried to make some conversation. "Soooo."  
  
"Tristan, why did you ask me to come with you?"  
  
"Because I like your company. Why else would I ask you." *And every minute I am not with you hurts me. *  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"So, why'd you break it with bagboy?"  
  
Rory looked down on to her knees and paused for a moment.  
  
Tristan seemed a little worried. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I was just curious since you know, a while back, you were declaring your love to Dean and if my mind does not deceive me, that was the same day you proclaimed your hate to me." *And even now, my heart has not completely healed. *  
  
"I don't hate you.", Rory said quietly.  
  
Tristan looked a little surprised. "You don't?"  
  
"If I hated you, do you think I would be here with you in your car, willing to show you around my hometown? And if you haven't forgotten, I wrote back to you. If I hated you, do you really think I would have written back to you?"  
  
"Soooo does that mean you love me?"  
  
Tristan had his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Rory gently smacked him on his arm. Even right then, with that small contact, Tristan felt a tingle on the back of his spine. *Amazing how some things just don't change. *  
  
"I wouldn't push it."  
  
Tristan waited for his response about Dean but even after a few moments, he got nothing. He opened his mouth to say something but right then, Rory sighed.  
  
"He broke up with me."  
  
Tristan had yet again a surprised look plastered on his handsome face. "What?"  
  
"Dean, he broke up with me."  
  
*That idiotic fool. * "Why? '  
  
"Because. because he thought I had feelings for this other guy and got jealous."  
  
"And what happened with that?"  
  
"I went out with Jess and we were a couple."  
  
"I am guessing that Jess is the guy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tristan felt his heart break and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Rory's eyes were still glued to her knees.  
  
Tristan had a little hurt in his voice but tried to cover it. "So how is that going?"  
  
"I broke up with him. Or it was a mutual. He's kind of my best friend."  
  
Tristan loosened his grip on the wheel and was now regrouping his shattered heart, taping it back together. He also let out his breath, not even knowing that he was holding it.  
  
Tristan had his smirk back on his face. "Does that give me a chance?"  
  
"Dream on buddy."  
  
"Every night." * And every day. *  
  
The two of them bantered until they reached Stars Hallow. Rory made Tristan stop the car when they reached Luke's. 


	5. Coffe, introductions, and hobbits

Chapter 5: Coffee, Introductions, and Hobbits  
  
"And here it is." Rory said with a smile.  
  
"Here is what? Rory, are you blind? This is a hardware store."  
  
"Do you live here? Yeah, I didn't think so. This is a coffee lovers heaven if I say it is."  
  
Tristan chuckled. "Only if you say so."  
  
The two entered Luke's only to see Lorelai complaining to Luke.  
  
"Please? Please? Please? I will sing if you give me coffee. I need it! It's like air. Without it, I will suffocate!" Lorelai then placed her hands upon her neck and acted if as though she was suffocating.  
  
"It's bad for you."  
  
Luke then looked past Lorelai to see Rory and Tristan.  
  
"Who are you?  
  
Rory instantly responded. "I am truly hurt Luke. I thought by now you would know me."  
  
"I don't mean you. I know you are the maniac's daughter. I mean that boy next to you."  
  
Tristan answered. "Hi, I am Tristan DuGray."  
  
Lorelai took this time to go behind the counter and steal the pot of coffee and a mug.  
  
"Lorelai, did you know about this? Did you know about him?" Luke asked the empty seat in which Lorelai originally was.  
  
Lorelai had already poured herself a cup, and had just then chugged it down. She was now pouring herself her second cup. Luke had just then noticed. "Lorelai!"  
  
Lorelai looked as though she was in heaven. "Your timing is perfect Devil's spawn."  
  
Tristan gave Rory a look of amusement. "Talk about me much?"  
  
"I wouldn't take it as a compliment you know."  
  
"Rory, do want me to knock this guy out?" Luke said while holding up his fist.  
  
Rory laughed it off. "Don't mind him. He's just protective and a little nuts.  
  
Just then, Jess walked in with his Metallica shirt on.  
  
"Jess, what did I tell you about that shirt?" Luke said a little angrily.  
  
"Not to wear it while I work."  
  
"And you are wearing it because?"  
  
"Since when have I ever listened and obeyed you, oh mighty Luke?  
  
Tristan couldn't help but laugh. He thought about how he had just laughed more than he had in a year.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh, Bible boy." Luke said with more anger.  
  
Jess then looked confused? "Bible boy?"  
  
"My name's Tristan. Mary here just likes to talk about me."  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
Rory then interrupted their conversation. "Hey Jess." Rory then walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. Tristan saw all of this and instantly wanted to crawl into a dark hole. Rory then whispered into Jess's ear. "Ask Lorelai. She will tell you now and I will tell you later."  
  
Jess whispered back, "ok". The Jess loudly asked her, "So, what you doing today?"  
  
"Showing Tristan here around this town. Want to join?"  
  
"Tempting, but no. Luke is making me work today."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Lorelai then spoke up. "You kids should be moving along. Here, take some coffee." She then poured coffee into two large to-go cups.  
  
"You know, this is my diner." Luke all of a sudden interrupted.  
  
"Really? I didn't even know that." Lorelai put on these big puppy dog eyes, lip all stuck out.  
  
Luke's heart melted. "Fine, it is yours too."  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai then pointed her finger to the door. "You two go now."  
  
"Bye!" They both said. They walked out and into the streets of Stars Hallow.  
  
Tristan then asked, "So, where to?"  
  
"I guess I can show you around town a little."  
  
They walked right along. Rory was explaining while they were walking. ". and that is Ms. Patty's dance studio, that's the book store, that's Doose's market owned by Taylor."  
  
With impeccable timing, Dean walked out. "Dean!" Rory said in surprise. She ran to hug him and greet him. Dean felt a smile crawling onto his face.  
  
"Hey Ror."  
  
Then Dean spotted Tristan only a few feet away from him. The smile that was on his face slowly disappeared. "What are you doing here Bible boy?"  
  
Tristan placed a smirk on his face. "I am here with Mary. You still work here bagboy?  
  
Dean's eyes fired up with jealousy and anger. "Yeah. Anyways, what are you doing today Ror?  
  
"I'm showing Tristan around town. What about you?"  
  
"Funny you ask. My shift is over in 5 minutes and then I am going to go to Lane's house to pick Margaret up. Lane's going to pick Dave along and it's gonna be a double date."  
  
"Oh yeah! Lane mentioned something along those lines. What are you guys going to watch?"  
  
"Lord of the Rings"  
  
"The movie doesn't give the book justice! I remember the first movie. They cut out so many parts and shortened so many important parts. Peter Jackson should have been more alert about these things."  
  
"Yeah. I'm telling you though, it's like a really good movie"  
  
"Whatever you say Dean."  
  
"You want to come?"  
  
Tristan was watching this conversation the entire time, feeling a bit left out. He knew Dean would ask her but what happened next was something he never expected to here. Rory turned to him. "Tristan, you up for sitting on your butt for 3 hours watching little hobbits and a evil ring?"  
  
"What, I already get a butt comment?" Tristan placed a smirk on his face.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Do you want to or not?"  
  
"Sure, I wanted to watch it anyways." *I just want to sit next to you for 3 hours. *  
  
Dean gave Tristan a look that could have melted metal. "I'll ask Taylor if I can leave now." Dean then went inside the store.  
  
Tristan then said something that shook Rory up a little. "I think he still likes you."  
  
"I think you are delusional. And I can't believe you STILL haven't finished your coffee. It's been 15 minutes and it is still half full! You don't deserve it." Right then, Rory grabbed the coffee right out of Tristan's hand and gulped it as fast as it was humanly possible. "It was just too holy for you to handle."  
  
Tristan laughed as Dean came out. "Taylor let me go, but right now, he is on the phone with Ms. Patty, talking about the new blonde boy standing outside of his store. If we don't get out of this town, Bible boy is gonna be swarmed with people."  
  
Tristan then looked at Dean. "Oh, I am touched bagboy. I didn't know you cared."  
  
"I don't. But I don't want to see Rory in the middle of all of this gossip."  
  
Rory right then interrupted. "Dean, pink or purple?"  
  
"How can you ask a guy that?"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"I don't know. I guess purple."  
  
"Tristan, cats or dogs?"  
  
"Dogs."  
  
"Because you are one." Dean said under his breath. Dean knew Tristan and didn't like him, and didn't think he ever would. The three of then walked along the streets, getting a few stares from people, but weren't stopped during the entire time they were walking to Kim's antiques. Rory kept the this or that game going, but had to be the middle man since the two boys seemly would never get along, or at least, not today or anytime soon. They had finally reached the shop, with Rory still playing.  
  
"Tristan, hobbit or man?"  
  
"Man."  
  
"Dean, man or dwarf?"  
  
"Man."  
  
"Tristan, man or elf."  
  
The suddenly, a voice from inside the store screamed out "ELF!" Right then, Margaret and Lane walked out of the store, both having huge smiles on their faces.  
  
Margaret turned to her cousin and continued her conversation on who was better than whom in the movie. "I am telling you, Legolas would kick Aragorn's butt any day!"  
  
"You are so lying to yourself. Don't deny it, Aragorn is the strongest and best!"  
  
Rory looked to Margaret to Lane and back. "You two are weird."  
  
Margaret denied it. "She is, I'm not!"  
  
"Don't lie to yourself!" Lane said.  
  
"Whatever." Then Margaret finally turned to Dean. "Hey Dean!" Margaret hooked her arm with Dean's, both of them with huge smiles on their faces. "I can't believe you like this movie Dean."  
  
"What's wrong with the movie?"  
  
"It's just that, back home, I have an insane sister and cousin who LOVE this movie, especially the elf. You should see them, they fight over who likes him more and have this weird game where one says the name of a character while the other one says a direct quote from the movie. For a month, they wouldn't shut up about it. Luckily, I left before it got really heated. But once in a while, they would three-way me so they can fight with each other on the phone." Dean just laughed at this, finding it funny how insane some people were.  
  
Margaret continued to talk, but this time, to Rory. She has never seen Tristan before so she had to ask. "Rory, who's your date?"  
  
"Oh him? He is just Tristan."  
  
Tristan couldn't help but to add on. "Just Tristan? Oh no, no. I am Tristan DuGray, Devil's Spawn, Evil one, also known as Bible boy. Isn't that right Mary?"  
  
"It's RORY!" Then Rory threw her hand up in defeat. "I give up."  
  
Lane then finally spoke up. "I feel like the 5th wheel. Can we please move along and get Dave so I can have a date too."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lane and Margaret bantered on about Lord of the Rings while Rory and Tristan followed closely behind. Tristan pondered on something so he asked Rory. "I notice how you didn't say anything about this being a date."  
  
Rory was asking herself the same question. *It's because you want it to be a date. Shut up! I do not. * Rory was in inner turmoil and stared straight ahead. "What? Two friends can't go out without it being a date?"  
  
Tristan cringed at the f word. He couldn't imagine just being friends with Rory. She was the only girl he thought about in Military School. She was the only one who could break and mend his hear all at once. Looking at her made him drool and touching her made him turn into a bumbling idiot. But he knew that he couldn't ask for much more so he sucks it in and breathed. "Yeah, two friends can do that."  
  
Rory then looked at him, and when his eyes met hers, he couldn't break away. She was so captivating and beautiful. He wanted to put his arms around her and smell her hair. He wanted to fit her perfect body into his arms. But he knew the limit and knew that if he wanted her, he needed to give her time. He couldn't break away from his stare so when Rory smiled and looked ahead, the connection broke as well as his heart. They finally met Dave at the bench they were supposed to meet him at, had their small introductions, and went on.  
  
Rory thought for a moment. "I think we should watch the movie somewhere else. I really don't want to be disrupted while I am watching the movie."  
  
Dean decided to take his car with Margaret, while Dave and Lane followed Rory and Tristan to Tristan's BMW that was parked right outside of Luke's. Inside of Luke's diner though, there seemed to be an eruption of people. Ms. Patty spotted the four of them. "My goodness, it's him."  
  
The four of them ran into the car. Rory screamed at Tristan. "Drive Tristan, Drive!"  
  
Tristan accelerated the car. "Umm, exactly where are we going."  
  
"I am not sure. I will page Dean and ask."  
  
After a few message exchanges, they picked the AMC at Hartford. The four of them easily flowed a conversation, as though they were all old friends. They finally reached the AMC, met Dean and Margaret there and headed for the theater. Dean bought himself and Margaret tickets; Dave bought himself and Lane tickets. Tristan also bought Rory's ticket, but had a little argument with her about it. When they got in line for food though, Rory insisted upon paying for it. The six of them walked into the theater, only to see 5 other people in there.  
  
They snuggled in, for the 3-hour show. Dean put his arm around Margaret's shoulder, and Dave did the same to Lane. Tristan debated with himself for an hour whether or not to make a move on Rory. She was so beautiful. But when it came down to it, he didn't even try to make a move. He just sat back and watched her watch the movie. 


	6. Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 6- Here comes trouble  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you did that Margaret!" Dean said.  
  
Margaret gave Dean an innocent look and asked, "What?"  
  
Dean had to laugh out, "Repeat the words to most of the movie!"  
  
Margaret hid a smile and shrugged. "I told you I had an insane sister and cousin. Watched it 3 times, 4th time was today."  
  
Dean laughed more and wrapped his arms around Margaret's waist. "Where have you been all my life?"  
  
Margaret looked up at him and smiled. "Hidden."  
  
Rory watched this display and felt a tingle of jealousy. She couldn't stomach seeing her first love and close friend together. She was also saddened by the fact that she was so alone. Tristan also watched this and noticed Rory's fallen face. Tristan felt so broken inside, seeing her unhappy made him unhappy. He wanted to lift her chin up, kiss her, and wipe all that sadness away. *Too bad she doesn't want you DuGray. * Rory then turned to see Dave and Lane, and their display of affection sickened her more. Dave secured his arms around Lane's waist, hugging her while they were walking. Rory felt alone until finally, she felt an arm resting upon her shoulders. Rory looked up to see it was Tristan's arm. Tristan then leaned over and whispered, "Feel better."  
  
Rory smiled and his heart soared. "Thanks."  
  
They went there separate ways. Dean and Margaret to Dean's car, Tristan, Rory, Lane, and Dave to Tristan's car. Tristan regretfully dropped his arm from Rory's shoulders. Dean's car had already left, and Tristan was just about to leave until he heard his name being called out. Tristan turned to see Jeff, another senior from Chilton. Jeff was said to be a pimp, a ladies man, and after Tristan left, Jeff took over as the "Flirt." Jeff leaned onto Tristan's car and said, "Yo, what's up T man?"  
  
Tristan had no desire to let Jeff even see Rory, for Tristan knew that Jeff would try to get her in bed with him. Tristan wouldn't let anyone interfere between him and Rory. "Leaving" He said coolly.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to at least introduce me to your friends? Hi, I am Jeff Carraway." Then Jeff spotted Rory; the hunter had spotted his prey. "Hey, I think I've seen you around school."  
  
Rory looked to see a tall, handsome brunette, a guy who somehow reminded her a lot of Dean. Rory smiled and said, "I don't remember you."  
  
Tristan's heart was pounding so hard. He took one look at Jeff and knew exactly what Jeff was doing. *I would be damned if I watch Jeff even touch Rory. * "Hey Jeff, we really got to go."  
  
"Oh right. What's your name?" Jeff asked Rory.  
  
"Rory Gilmore."  
  
Jeff widened his eyes a little. "THE Rory Gilmore?"  
  
Rory was confused but Tristan understood. Most of his friends knew how hung over Tristan was for Rory. Tristan just spoke up. "We better go now."  
  
"Well, leave then. Hey, wait. Rory, would you do me the honors of helping study on Monday? I haven't grasped Dickinson. Poetry isn't one of my strong suits."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tristan couldn't believe that Rory had just agreed to a date with Jeff. Well, Rory might have not seen it as a date, but Jeff would. Jeff waved bye and Tristan raced out. There was a complete silence in the car from Hartford to Stars Hallow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that you agreed to go out on a date with Jeff." Lane said with distaste.  
  
"Jeff? Jeff Carraway? The biggest flirt and jerk in Chilton?" Margaret said in disbelief.  
  
"And the guy that Rory agreed to go out with."  
  
"What about Tristan?" Margaret asked Rory.  
  
"I am not with Tristan." Rory said through her teeth.  
  
"But isn't it a little inconsiderate to just agree on a date with Jeff when you were on a date with Tristan?" questioned Lane.  
  
"I did not have a date with Tristan." Rory denied.  
  
"Sure looked like one to me," Margaret chirped in.  
  
Rory thought about it. How Tristan refused to talk during the drive, the body contact she had with him, and how he tried to comfort her. "But I didn't agree to go on a date with Jeff."  
  
"It sure sounded like you did." Lane injected.  
  
"He asked for help in school. Nothing very romantic."  
  
"I bet Tristan thinks that it is a date."  
  
"Why would Tristan care?"  
  
Lane and Margaret looked at each other. Both of them noticed how affectionately Tristan looked at Rory all the time. They noticed the pain he had on his face whenever Rory was unhappy, or when Rory talked about another guy. And they noticed how Tristan was always happy when Rory was. They couldn't believe how oblivious Rory was about this.  
  
"Rory, Tristan likes you. Believe it or not, he does. I am new here and everything, but I know when a guy likes a girl, and Tristan has it bad for you." Margaret said.  
  
Rory looked dazed. *Why would Tristan DuGray want me? It's not as though I am special or anything. *  
  
"I don't think you guys are thinking straight. Whatever. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's all go to the mall."  
  
And for the first time in 5 minutes, they all seemed to agree about something. 


	7. Trying to Repair

Chapter 7: (trying to) Repair  
  
  
  
Tristan couldn't concentrate on his English homework. Every time he saw Dickinson's name, he got a sick feeling in his stomach and could only think about how Jeff would make a move on Rory. Even worse then that, Rory would follow along with Jeff. Tristan couldn't stand it. All of a sudden, the phone rang. He had high hopes as he picked up his phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Tristan. This is Lane, Rory's friend."  
  
Tristan let out his breath and coolly said, "Hey Lane. What's up?"  
  
"Look, I cam going to be straight forward with you, I got your number off of Rory's directory, and I really need to talk to you about her."  
  
Tristan thought of the worst as panic filled his voice. "What?"  
  
"That's just it. You care of her. If you didn't then you wouldn't be so worried."  
  
"I don't like her." *I love her. *  
  
"Look, I know a crush when I see one, and you have it bad for her. This is a weird thing for me to do but I think that you two would be great together. Rory is blind and will never figure out that you have these feelings or her unless you show it to her somehow. Telling her won't help because she won't trust her. You need to make a point, and make it extremely clear."  
  
"What exactly am I suppose to do?"  
  
"I am not quite sure to tell you the truth. But if you like her as much as I think you like her, you will figure out a way. Good luck. I have to go and study. Bye."  
  
"Bye Lane. And thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Tristan hung the phone up and fell back onto his bed. He was so confused with his new situation. He was so unsure of what to do. But he knew he had to take a few small steps to make all of this work.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Jeff."  
  
"T man! What's up man?"  
  
"You know what's up man. Why the hell did you do that?" Tristan was filled with anger as he talked to Jeff. Tristan knew that the only way he had even the slightest chance with Rory is if he got Jeff out of the picture.  
  
"Awww man! I saw a pretty girl and an opportunity. What did you expect me to do, let her go because you like her, when she doesn't want you back. I don't think so man."  
  
Jeff got off the wall to leave but Tristan slammed him back. "Look man, if you know what is good for you, you will leave Rory alone alright?!"  
  
Jeff laughed off this comment and removed Tristan's hand, pushing Tristan away from him. "Look man, I can do whatever the hell I want to do alright? So back off!" The Jeff walked away from the already angry Tristan.  
  
*What the hell am I suppose to do now? *  
  
  
  
  
  
At Star's Hallow High, love flies.  
  
"I can't believe you came here." Lane said in happiness and confusion.  
  
"Well, I don't really get to see you all that much and I was around so I stopped by." Dave said simply.  
  
"Well, I am glad, although if my mom sees you, she will freak."  
  
"You don't want your mom to freak?"  
  
"I do, but I don't want to suffer the consequences."  
  
"Understandable. I just came to tell you that we are scheduled to play at this one party in Hartford. I didn't much like the people who hired us, but then, they are paying us 100 an hour."  
  
"Are you serious? What I can do with that kind of money!"  
  
"You can buy that Yamaha drum set you've had your eye on."  
  
"Oh yeah! I really, so badly want it. Oh, did you hear Operation Ivy doing "Sheena is a punk rocker" yet? They didn't do it as good as The Ramones but Operation Ivy still rocks!"  
  
Dave smiled and gave Lane a hug. "This is why I like you so much!" Then he went in for the kiss and Lane started to melt.  
  
Lane looked up at Dave and smiled. "Now, what do I do with my mother."  
  
"She still thinks that you are going out with Young Chui huh?" Dave face sort of fell as he said that name.  
  
Lane noticed this and replied, "Yeah, but it's not as if I really am dating him. I am dating you!"  
  
Dave smiled and Lane hugged him again. "We will seriously work this out. Together!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan spotted Rory after school, walking towards the bus stop. Right when he picked up the nerves to follow her, Jeff appeared by her side. Jeff said a comment that made Rory laugh. Jeff turned around to see Tristan and was amused. So Jeff became daring and reached for Rory's butt, almost touching it. Rory was too busy talking about something to notice. Jeff backed his hand away, but not before mouthing to Tristan, "She's mine now."  
  
Tristan's heart broke apart and couldn't move. When he finally did, he got into his shiny car. 


	8. I have come to the rescue

Chapter 8: I have come to the rescue  
  
  
  
"So, where do you want to start?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, studying. I am not sure. I have no idea what this crazy lady is talking about all the time."  
  
Rory looked somewhat amused. "But you have an A in English. What is the problem?"  
  
"Just because I am getting a good grade doesn't mean that I actually understand. But I am not really here to study."  
  
Rory looked up from her notes. "No?"  
  
That was when Jeff touched Rory's bare leg and gave a seductive smile. "No, I came for this." Jeff pressed Rory into his own body and kissed her.  
  
Rory was infuriated with what had just happened. Rory tried to pull away but couldn't, so she bit his lip.  
  
Blood poured down Jeff's chin as Rory stood up. "I think you should go."  
  
Jeff was not about to lose anything, so he slammed her against the table. "I don't think so babe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan didn't know what to do with himself, so he pathetically went to Rory's house. He knew Jeff all to well all too well and wasn't going to risk Rory because of some horny bastard. Tristan parked his car in from of the Gilmore house and went onto the front porch. As he was about to knock on the door, he heard a scream from inside. His instincts were immediately to break the door down, but since this was the Gilmore house, the door was unlocked. As he opened the door, he saw Rory struggling to move away from the table that Jeff had just slammed her upon. "NO!"  
  
Tristan's reflexes punched Jeff to the ground. Then he took Rory into his arms. Rory was bruised, cut, and was in horrendous pain from being slammed against the table. Tristan then grabbed Jeff and threw him out. "You piece of shit! Who the hell do you think you are?! Get the hell away from here!"  
  
Jeff smiled. Blood was smeared all over his face, but Jeff was still smiling. "I am leaving, but don't be mad. Don't be mad that I got to kiss her first DuGray." Then Jeff got into his mustang and sped off.  
  
Tristan hurried back to Rory and looked upon her frail body. "Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Everywhere."  
  
It pained Tristan to see Rory is such pain. "Don't move. I am going to get you help ok?"  
  
"Don't leave me." Rory said in a faint voice.  
  
"I swear, I will be back in a minute after I get the ambulance for you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tristan ran to the phone and talked to the operator. After he told her all the necessary information, He sped back to Rory, phone in hand. Rory looked up at Tristan's face with her huge blue eyes. "Call my mom."  
  
Tristan then dialed the number of the Independence Inn.  
  
A person with a thick French accent answered the phone. "Hello. How may I help you?"  
  
"I need to talk to Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Does it matter?! Just please, get her on the phone."  
  
Michel snorted and handed the phone to Lorelai. "It's for you. I am not your personal secretary so don't expect me to do this any longer."  
  
Lorelai grabbed the phone. "Hello, Independence Inn, Lorelai Gilmore speaking."  
  
"Lorelai! This is Tristan. I know you aren't going to like this but Rory is really hurt. I just called and ambulance and they should be here by now, but Rory insisted upon me calling you."  
  
Lorelai's entire body shook up. "WHAT?! I WANT TO TALK TO HER NOW!"  
  
Rory took the phone. With a small voice, "Hi mom."  
  
"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAPPENED?!"  
  
Rory let out a yelp of pain. "Don't worry too much mom. Trust what Tristan says. My ribs hurt too much to talk." Then Rory handed the phone to Tristan.  
  
"Lorelai, please calm down, even though it is going to be impossible to. Just come Stars Hallow hospital and I will meet you there." Just then, the paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. "They are here now so please, just meet me there." Tristan hung up the phone and ran to follow the paramedics.  
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
"Seems like she broke a rib and she seems badly injured."  
  
Tristan turned pale and followed Rory into the ambulance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Independence Inn.  
  
"I have to go now!" Lorelai yelled and she hurried out of there, driving like a madman to the hospital. 


	9. HOME FREE!

Chapter 9: HOME FREE! (From an anonymous review, I was able to change a few facts. Thank you to anyone who left it. I hope it if better now!)  
  
  
  
Tristan was pacing in front of the emergency room, praying that everything was fine. Right then, Lorelai skidded into the hospital and collided with Tristan.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
Tristan touched Lorelai's shoulder. "Try not to yell. This is a hospital you know. Rory is getting a bandaged up right now because she broke a rib."  
  
Lorelai turned completely pale. "What happened?"  
  
"You aren't going to like this. Rory agreed on a study date with Jeff Carraway. She didn't see it as a date but he did. One thing led to another and Jeff made a move on Rory I guess. I was outside on the porch when I heard a scream from inside. Luckily, your door was unlocked so I ran in to see Jeff slam Rory against the table. I got into a fight with him, threw him out, and aided Rory. You kind of know the rest of it from there."  
  
"Is Rory going to be fine?" Lorelai said, with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"From what the doctor said, she is going to be fine, but she might have to wear a bandage for a month or so."  
  
Lorelai's face softened, but only a little. Then amusement entered her eyes. "Why were you at the front of my porch?"  
  
Tristan blushed a little. "I uh."  
  
Right then, the doctor came out. Lorelai rushed to him. "Well?"  
  
The doctor looked up and smiled. "Rory will be fine. She will just have to wear a bandage for a few days but all else is fine. Oh yes, make sure she doesn't put any weight on her chest so she shouldn't carry anything heavy. I gave a prescription and she should take it 3 times a day everyday for one month."  
  
"Can I go see her now." Both of them asked at the same time.  
  
"Of course. But I would like to speak with this young man here if you don't mind."  
  
Lorelai ran into Rory's room, as Tristan looked at the doctor. "Yes?"  
  
"That girl is very lucky to have you as her boyfriend. Although I am not quite sure of what happened, she told me that you rushed in to fight off someone. If you weren't there, I am not sure of what would have happened to her."  
  
Tristan looked down at his feet. "She isn't my girlfriend."  
  
The doctor looked a bit surprised, but did not push on the subject. "In any case, I would like to thank you for being so courageous."  
  
"May I go now?" Tristan really wanted to see Rory.  
  
"Of course." The doctor said with a smile.  
  
Tristan hurried into the room to see Lorelai giving big kisses to Rory on her forehead.  
  
"Never make me worry so much about you." Lorelai said softly.  
  
Tristan then stepped into this conversation. "Me too."  
  
Rory looked up and had a big smile plastered on her face. "Thank you so much Tristan."  
  
Lorelai smiled and thought of something. "Tristan, can I talk with you really fast?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We'll be right back mini-me."  
  
Rory smiled and responded, "Ok."  
  
Lorelai dragged Tristan outside and made him sit. "You still didn't answer me. Why were you on my front porch? Are you stalking Rory?"  
  
Tristan looked down. "Ummm."  
  
Lorelai then looked at Tristan and smiled. "You worried about her, didn't you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lorelai then finally confirmed her analysis of this relationship. "You love her, don't you?"  
  
Tristan wanted to say no, but didn't see why he should lie. "Yes."  
  
Lorelai lifted an eyebrow up in amusement. "As I expected."  
  
Tristan then looked at Lorelai. "Please don't tell her."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because the last thing I want is her to run away from me. I tried to hard to get her to where we are now. I want. I want for her to like me, and possibly love me at her own pace."  
  
Tristan was fighting back a tear. Lorelai hugged him. "Don't worry. Please don't. I don't want to lie to her though. I won't mention it to her but if she ever doubts that you love her, I might have to break our little promise."  
  
Tristan put a big smile on his face. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Now, lets go back. We wouldn't want our little Rory to wait."  
  
The both got up and went into the room. Rory was asleep. Then the doctor came in. "I don't want to move her right now, so I think it would be best if I kept her overnight."  
  
Rory's eye's fluttered open. "I can't go to school tomorrow?"  
  
The doctor laughed. "I would suggest that you don't, but if you would want to, you may."  
  
Rory looked up at Lorelai. "I want to go to school tomorrow."  
  
Tristan then spoke up. "I will come pick you tomorrow."  
  
Everyone had a surprised look on there face. Rory looked up at Tristan. "You've done enough for me. I don't want you to drive out of your way just to pick me up. If anything, I owe you."  
  
Tristan smiled. "It isn't any trouble, trust me. If anything, I want to do it, so as a favor then, let me take you to school until you heal."  
  
Rory looked up and into his eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Lorelai then broke this conversation. "Rory, do you want to stay here or go home?"  
  
"HOME!"  
  
The doctor laughed. "Ok then. I am going to get her wheeled out of here. She has to be in a wheel chair for at least a week so that she won't put any pressure on it until it is at least somewhat healed."  
  
Tristan thought. "I can bring my dad's navigator and put it in the trunk."  
  
Lorelai gave Tristan a look. "Are you sure? I can always just give her a ride."  
  
"But you can't give her a ride back. Don't worry."  
  
Lorelai smiled. She knew exactly what Tristan was doing. Tristan was willing to do anything to spend extra time with Rory, so this was his plan of letting her see how special she was to him. "I won't." 


	10. Here we go!

Chapter 10- Here we go!  
  
*Please leave a review. I see it somewhat pitiful that I only got 35 reviews when I have 10 chapters out. I have been delaying because I don't have any motivation so give me some! I have about 3-5 chapters all written. I just need that push to put it up. I need to reach 50 before I put number 11 up! ( I am not harsh. Just jealous of all the other fanfics that get all these reviews. Okay, maybe I am. I need more coffee)  
A nurse came in to take Rory into a wheel chair. Tristan followed her while Lorelai stayed behind to sign all the papers. She handed her Jeep keys to Tristan. "Take my car. I want Rory to get home as soon as possible."  
  
Tristan handed his keys for his BMW to Lorelai. "It's the silver BMW parked right outside."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened. "Can I drive it around?"  
  
Tristan laughed. "If you want to, go ahead."  
  
Then he ran after the nurse. When they got outside, he spotted the Jeep and helped Rory into the car. Then he loaded the wheel chair, thanked the nurse, and got into the car. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I've felt better. Thank you so much for what you did."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Then Rory looked into Tristan's eyes. "Tristan, why were you at my house?"  
  
Tristan thought for a split second and said smoothly, "I needed some help with calculus and I remembered that Jeff was coming over to study, so I thought 'What the hell' and came over."  
  
"Oh. Well, I am happy that you came. Do you want me to help you now?"  
  
Tristan's face lit up. "Yeah, that would be great!"  
  
Rory then pouted. "Tristan, I'm hungry."  
  
Tristan laughed. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"I don't know. Can't we just go through a drive thru and buy something really fast?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tristan went into a Carl's Jr. "Rory, what do you want?"  
  
"Cheeseburger, large fries, and a chocolate milkshake."  
  
"Can I get a cheeseburger, chicken burger, 2 large fries, a large coke, and a chocolate milkshake."  
  
"Drive up the window."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
While waiting for the car in front of him, Rory started to fidget.  
  
"Mary, what's wrong now?"  
  
Rory sighed. "I am looking for my wallet."  
  
"Mary, I am paying for this ok?"  
  
"Bible boy, I want to pay for it."  
  
"Too bad Mary." Tristan drove up to the window only to see a very attractive blonde.  
  
"Here is your. Tristan?!"  
  
"Hi Cassidy."  
  
Rory looked at the person in the window. When she saw Cassidy, she sighed knowing that Tristan would flirt.  
  
"So Tristan, how have you been lately?" Cassidy asked, leaning over, completely ignoring Rory who sat beside him.  
  
Tristan looked a bit stiff. "I am fine. Look, my girlfriend and me are hungry so can you just give me the food?"  
  
Cassidy looked at Rory with an evil look. She threw the food at Tristan and didn't even give Tristan his change back. Tristan just drove away.  
  
"Well that was awkward." Rory said silently.  
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't even know she worked there."  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"Just some girl I went out with once."  
  
"Oh." Rory looked a bit distracted. "Tristan, why did you say I was your girlfriend?"  
  
"A slip of tongue. And, it's the easiest way to get rid of girls like that."  
  
"Oh." Rory's face fell because she felt as though it might have been possible that he actually liked her. Rory hated to admit it, but since the kiss at sophomore year, she felt as though she might actually like Tristan. The feeling faded after he left for military school, but as soon as she got the letter, she thought back on those feelings.  
  
Tristan wanted to kick himself. A perfect opportunity to tell her and he let is slip away. But he already had a plan all laid out, a plan that he thought would definitely get Rory's heart.  
  
If they only knew that telling each other how each of them felt would have been enough.  
"Rory, you have 20 minutes until Tristan gets here so HURRY UP!" Lorelai yelled at her daughter.  
  
"I am trying to. But I can't find my blouse!"  
  
Lorelai barged into Rory's room to see a handicap Rory, who was in her wheel chair, wheeling around her room. Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. "Mini-me, you are turning more like me everyday." She pointed the Rory's lap. "You have it right there."  
  
Rory looked at her lap and laughed. "What in the world is happening to me?"  
  
Rory quickly buttoned her blouse and got her blazer on while Lorelai went into the kitchen to pack Rory's stuff up. Right then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"What kind of insane person would come this early?" Lorelai then walked to the front door to see a man with dozens of bouquets of flowers.  
  
"Hello Lorelai. I heard that Rory's is hurt. It's been all over town that Rory is injured so these flowers have been sent to here. There are a lot more in the car."  
  
Lorelai had to laugh. "Rory, Ms. Patty spotted you!"  
  
Rory wheeled to the front door. "Oh my God!"  
  
The flower deliverer looked worried. "Rory, are you ok?"  
  
"I am fine Joe. I have to get ready for school."  
  
Joe laughed. "It is just like you to still want to go to school even though you are hurt. Where do you want me to put these?"  
  
"In the living room is fine."  
  
Joe made 5 trips, with flowers, chocolate, stuffed animals, and cards.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "Wow, someone sent 10 pounds of chocolate!"  
  
Rory laughed. "Don't worry mom, half of it is yours."  
  
Then a black Lincoln Navigator pulled into their driveway. A handsome blonde boy stepped out in his Chilton uniform.  
  
"Looks like your ride is here princess."  
  
Rory laughed. "I still can't believe that he drove all the way here."  
  
Tristan walked to the front porch, only to be blocked with gifts. "Wow, all this for me?"  
  
Ror smiled. "You wish Tristan. Although." Rory picked up a bouquet of white roses and plucked out the card. "These are for you. Thank you so much. I can't believe that was all yesterday."  
  
Tristan wanted to reject the roses, but Rory pushed them into his hand. "Take them, it will make me feel better if you did."  
  
Tristan received them and put his hand on the wheelchair. "And we are off Mary."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Classic."  
  
Tristan helped Rory into the car and pushed the wheelchair into the trunk. Then he stepped into to car, and left the driveway.  
  
The two were bantering in the car even before Tristan turned the keys. If they would have looked up, they would seen Lorelai in the front porch, smiling. *Those two are meant for each other. * 


	11. Just another day at Chilton

Chapter 11- Just another day at Chilton  
  
*Ok, I am weak. I broke. I am putting this up after 46 because someone IMed me and told me to do I am. But don't expect too much. I want at least get 10 more reviews before I put up number 12, which is of course, already done. But I will let you guys all wait, because I am so evil. * (This is what happens when you deprive me of coffee)  
"Tristan, you don't have to wheel me all day. I have arms you know."  
  
"I want to. Don't worry Rory."  
  
People were staring and whispering. Rumor spread that these two were dating. Across campus, Jeff was seen staring at the two. "Carraways never lose." Jeff got up and walked over to Rory. Tristan looked up and flames sparked in his eyes.  
  
"Stay away Carraway."  
  
"DuGray, you don't own this campus so shut your mouth." Then Jeff looked at Rory. "I had fun yesterday. We really should go out sometime."  
  
Rory looked at Jeff with the coldest stare she could bring herself to make. "I hope you die."  
  
Jeff laughed. "You know you had fun." He leaned over and whispered. "You know you want to kiss me again."  
  
Tristan couldn't take it any longer. He socked Jeff in the jaw, spilling blood on the concrete. Unlucky for him, Mr. Medina was standing a few feet away. "DuGray! This is your second day and you are already fighting?!"  
  
"But he provoked him!" Rory shouted. Medina gave Rory a look.  
  
"What happened to you? You weren't in a wheel chair yesterday."  
  
Rory gave Jeff another cold stare. "Ask him."  
  
"I have no choice but to take all three of you in."  
  
Medina led the way to the principal's office.  
Lorelai rushed into the office. "What happened now?"  
  
Rory looked up with tears in her eyes. "Tristan got suspended because of me."  
  
Lorelai's face was full of rage. "I am so going to fix this."  
  
She barged into the room to see Tristan and a brunette sitting in front of the principal. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Hello Ms. Gilmore. I caught these two boys fighting for your daughter it seems. Mr. Medina here was nice enough to escort them to here."  
  
Lorelai looked at Max. Max looked down to the ground. Then she looked back at the principal. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"Mr. Carraway and Mr. DuGray seemed to have a fight involving Rory."  
  
Lorelai's ears perked up. "Carraway? Jeff Carraway?"  
  
Jeff looked at Lorelai and smirked. "That would be me."  
  
"You BASTARD! You know what the hell you did to my daughter? If we weren't in this room, I would have killed you!" Then she looked at the principal. "I hope you know why Rory's in a wheelchair. It is because of this bastard that she is."  
  
"Please calm down Ms. Gilmore."  
  
"I will not! If anything, Jeff here should be expelled and Tristan should be proclaimed a hero for saving my daughter!"  
  
The principal looked at Tristan. "Is this true Mr. DuGray?"  
  
Tristan looked down at his knee. "Yes."  
  
The principal then looked at Lorelai and Jeff. "Tristan, you may leave. I will not call your parents and you are not suspended. Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Carraway, can we please chat a little longer?"  
  
Tristan left the office and ran right into a crying Rory. "Rory, what's wrong?"  
  
Rory looked up. "You are in trouble because of me. I am so sorry."  
  
Tristan wiped her tear away. "It isn't you fault, never blame yourself for something you didn't even do. I am not in trouble because your mom fixed things. Now, can you please stop crying?"  
  
Rory looked startled. "You aren't in trouble?"  
  
"Nope, sorry to disappoint you Mary."  
  
"I am going to let you go on the Mary comment" Then she hugged his chest. "Thank you for standing up for me."  
  
Tristan was speechless. His entire body was tingling up and he didn't want to break away and scare her. So he hugged her back and whispered softly. "I will always be here for you."  
  
Rory looked up at his eyes. "You're like my best friend, I swear. I am so thankful."  
  
Tristan's stomach turned. The f word was used again. But he wanted to do it all in her pace. "You are mine too." *And more. * 


	12. Paris is Crumbling

A/N: *sniffle * no one cares about this fan fiction anymore. Sigh. Review please  
Chapter 12- Paris is crumbling  
  
Tristan was sitting in the middle of history class, thinking about what has happened in the last few days.  
  
*It's only Wednesday and I've already fallen completely in love with her. *  
  
The bell rang for the dismissal of school. Tristan quickly packed up and caught up to Rory at her locker.  
  
"Hey Tristan."  
  
Rory no longer had to look up to know that Tristan was around. If he was near, she could feel his presence. But there still sat this nagging feeling within her, about Dean. She couldn't shake this feeling off, and having Tristan around her all the time, giving her these complex feelings, just seemed to confuse her more.  
  
"Hey Mary. So, are you ready?"  
  
"Almost. I need to talk to Paris really fast."  
  
Rory scanned the hall with her eyes to find Paris in a seemly heated discussion with Jaime. "I guess I can just call her."  
"I can't believe you but me in that situation Jamie!" Paris had flames roaring within her eyes, giving Jamie the most hateful stare she could bring upon herself to give him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You asked to cheat off of me on that English test! Do you want to ruin my chances of getting into a good school?"  
  
"Like it matters. You didn't even get into Harvard."  
  
Paris's furious eyes filled with tears. "I blame you for that!"  
  
Jamie just rolled his eyes at her. "I didn't embarrass myself in front of the entire student body talking about their personal life. You've been a real bitch since you got that rejection letter."  
  
Paris slapped Jamie in the face. "I hate you!"  
  
She ran away to the parking lot, to her car, and drove away from Chilton, not looking back.  
"Thanks for the ride home Tris."  
  
"No problem Mary. See you tomorrow."  
  
Rory wheeled into her house and saw that the answering machine was blinking.  
  
Doctor: Hello, this is Doctor Henderson to inform you that Rory's rib was broken lower than we thought. She does not need to use the wheel chair, but I would recommend a check up as soon as possible to see how she is doing.  
  
Rory felt like jumping up and down. She felt restless in her wheel chair, feeling completely useless and incapable of doing what she would usually do. She steadied herself off the wheelchair, finding it quiet easy to do so. She walked a bit and felt tired, from the lack of use of her legs in the two days. She sat back on the couch and smiled.  
  
As she was getting ready to start her homework, Paris walked into her house with her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Paris, what happened?"  
  
"Jamie and I got into a fight."  
  
Rory got up and hugged Paris. They both walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Paris went onto tell her exactly what had happened, and Rory sympathetically hugged her friend again.  
  
"I know just what you need to do Paris?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You might not like this, but you need to seriously wallow."  
  
"Wallow?"  
  
"Just sit here, eat all this junk food and watch a Julia Robert's movie."  
  
Paris looked up. "What about homework?"  
  
"This may be hard to digest but forget about studies now. Empty your head. Wallow."  
  
Paris had on her face a look of complete surprise, like as if Rory just grew an extra head on her shoulder.  
  
"Trust me, it's for your own good."  
  
"If you think so."  
  
"Paris, I know so. Just sit down and relax. I am going to get someone to come and drop all that stuff off."  
  
Rory looked for the phone, which was luckily on the couch and called Jess. She ordered him to buy all sorts of junk food, rent "Noting Hill" and not to ask any questions. Before Jess could say anything, Rory hung up. She looked back at Paris and gave her yet another sympathetic hug.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine." 


	13. Wallowing and Spencer

A/N: People, be patient. There is a reason why Rory calls Jess to bring the stuff ok?  
  
Chapter 13: Wallowing and Spencer  
Rory was comforting Paris. "Jamie was a jerk and he didn't deserve you. Don't worry about it Paris. And no matter what, I will always be here for you ok? If you need anyone to talk to, call me ok?"  
  
Paris nodded her head as the front door opened. Jess stumbled in with many bags of food and movies.  
  
"Rory, you are crazy. I will never do this again!"  
  
Then he got a good look at Paris and sympathy swept his face. "What happened?"  
  
"She broke up with her boyfriend."  
  
Jess knew Paris through Rory and knew it took a lot to break this ambitious girl. He closed the door, dropped the bags and sat next to Paris on the couch. "Don't be so sad. He was an idiot to let you go in the first place."  
  
Paris's face brightened after seeing Jess's handsome face. "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Rory smiled to herself, got off the couch and went to lay out the food.  
  
"No wheelchair Ror?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Jess went back to talking to Paris. Every once in a while, Paris would laugh, and she couldn't get the smile off of her face. The same went for Jess. Rory set down the food and the three of them junked out. After they watched the movie (Jess was giving horrendous commentary throughout it), Jess and Paris left.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rory had finally finished her homework. She was for once, done before 9. She stretched and jumped out of her chair. Then, the smell of burnt coffee reached her nose. When she opened the door of her room, the smell was overbearing.  
  
Lorelai was standing next to Spencer, the coffee machine, with 'deer in headlights' look.  
  
"Mom."  
  
Lorelai whimpered out, "Spencer."  
  
"Mom, don't start."  
  
"I hope Spencer is up in heaven."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"With George, Bob, and Harry."  
  
"What exactly happened?"  
  
"I was making coffee, and I wanted a lot of coffee so I poured in water to make coffee. Then, I saw that it wasn't full ALL the way, so I added more waster. Then coffee started overflowing and. it was HORRIBLE! The coffee overflowed to the heating pad thing and yeah."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Poor Spencer."  
  
"You know, if YOU actually used your common sense, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Lorelai's eyes then lit up. "I got it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's give it a funeral! We can give it a little casket and a tombstone."  
  
"Oh yes mom. And while we are at that, we should just invite all of Stars Hallow to this."  
  
"What a wonderful idea! I have to make a list!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Shush. Are mourning at the loss of Spencer. You can write the Eulogy and."  
  
"Are you serious about this?"  
  
"Deadly."  
  
Rory sighed. "Fine."  
  
"But I still need coffee. Let's go bug Luke."  
  
"I am up for that idea."  
  
Lorelai and Rory left the house in search of their precious drink.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- I needed some pezaz you know? Ok, that's all I got. Don't worry, there is a reason for everything, and don't mourn over Spencer's death. He is now at a better place. R/R 


	14. A Funeral and a New 'Man'

Chapter 14: A Funeral and a new 'man'  
  
*side note * (Rory had already told Tristan about getting out of the wheelchair thing the night before. And now, we continue to our normally scheduled program.)  
  
Chilton, after school, Thursday  
  
"Spencer died."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tristan gave Rory a curious look as she was talking about the death of this Spencer person. Rory was getting ready to leave school.  
  
"Spencer died yesterday."  
  
"I'm sorry. How did he die?"  
  
"He died like a God."  
  
"And that is how?"  
  
"He was over flooded with coffee."  
  
Tristan thought he was hearing things. "What?!"  
  
"Spencer died by over flooding with coffee."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"It just is." Rory closed her locker shut. "Oh yeah, you are invited to the funeral."  
  
"How can I go if I didn't even know him?"  
  
"But you did know him!"  
  
"But I am not in the most appropriate attire."  
  
"It's ok. We are going to replace Spencer anyways."  
  
Tristan looked horrified. "How can you say that?"  
  
"We do it all the time. It was first George and when he died, we got Bob and when he died, we got Harry. After Harry died, we got Spencer, but mom somehow killed him too."  
  
Tristan looked completely confused. "What?! How can you replace a person like that?"  
  
"What are you talking about Tristan?"  
  
"What do mean what am I talking about? You are replacing this Spencer person."  
  
Rory couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Spencer was out coffee machine."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, Lorelai had this entire incident."  
  
"You normally name your household appliances?"  
  
"Only the special ones."  
  
"You are crazy."  
  
"No, you just think that."  
  
"But it's just wrong to give a common household appliance a funeral."  
  
"Common?! There was nothing common about Spencer! You take that back!"  
  
"Mary."  
  
"MY NAME IS RORY! I am going to hurt you so bad."  
  
Tristan smirked. "Hurt me."  
  
"TRISTAN!"  
  
"Fine fine, I will stop. Geesh, you take all my fun away. So, what time is the funeral?"  
  
"Around 5."  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
"Sir yes sir."  
  
Tristan pouted. "Don't remind me of those days Mary."  
  
Rory smirked. "Sir I will sir if you stop calling me Mary sir."  
  
Tristan smiled. "Yes ma'am."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Spencer, you were one of the best. We couldn't have asked more from you than you have already given us. Now, we know that you are in a happy place, where you can make coffee freely for those in coffee machine heaven. We will miss you dearly. We love you Spencer. I hope you are up there with George, Bob and Harry."  
  
Rory walked away from the platform and took one last look at Spencer. She was going to burst out laughing, but she bit her lips to stop it.  
  
All surrounding Rory was most of Star's Hallow. It was strange on how many people actually showed up to see a coffee machine buried. Lorelai was in her dramatic phase.  
  
A fake tear rolled out of Lorelai's eyes. "I will miss you Spencer. I love you!"  
  
When Kirk shut the "casket" Lorelai started the 'fake' bawl even harder.  
  
Kirk laid the box into a dirt hole. He was going to bury the box when a yelp was heard.  
  
"NO! SPENCER!"  
  
Lorelai ran to the burial area, but Luke held her back.  
  
"Lorelai, I think that's enough."  
  
Lorelai dropped the act and started to laugh. "That was great!"  
  
The whole town bursted out laughing except Luke.  
  
"I can't even believe I am even here." Luke muttered under his breathe.  
  
"Shush. Now, let's go buy another one."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan simply looked amazed. "This many people show up to see a crazy burial of a coffee machine?"  
  
"Not just any ordinary coffee machine! It was Spencer, the only man in the house!"  
  
"I can be the man in YOUR house."  
  
Rory groaned. "Tristan, don't even get started!"  
  
"I'm just saying."  
  
"Tristan, must you ruin such a moment with such a lewd remark?"  
  
Tristan smirked. "Would it be Tristan-like of me if I didn't."  
  
Rory sighed. "Sadly, it wouldn't. But it would be un-Tristan-like, which I find very cute."  
  
"So I am not cute if I am Tristan-like? You wound me so Mary."  
  
Rory sighed. Then she threw her hands in the air. "I give up!"  
  
Rory then say Lorelai come back with a package in her arms. "Oh no."  
  
Tristan gave out a small laugh. "And the madness continues."  
  
Lorelai got up on the platform, ignoring Luke, who was behind her, protesting.  
  
"Fellow civilians of Stars Hallow, we have a new member of this town!"  
  
Everyone looked up at her as she took out the coffee machine from the bag.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to. Luke!"  
  
Luke groaned as everyone in town bursted out in a fit of laughter.  
  
Rory and Tristan also proceeded to laugh.  
  
"I can't believe mom named it that!"  
  
"Do you see Luke's facial expression right now?"  
  
Rory looked toward Luke's direction as he was deciding on either laughing in amusement or being angry with displeasure. It was just too funny.  
  
Then, Rory spotted Lane slyly talking to Dave, trying not to let Mrs. Kim see her talking to a boy that was not the appropriate Korean boy. Dean and Margaret were laughing together, Margaret in Dean's arms.  
  
Then, she saw someone she would have never expected to see in such a strange function. Paris was at Stars Hallow, to see the burial of her coffee machine. Rory was confused.  
  
"Tristan, why is Paris here?"  
  
Tristan looked up. "Where?"  
  
"Right there."  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"She doesn't seem like the type who would come to something like this."  
  
Then Jess came behind Paris and gave her a hug. She smiled and acknowledged his presence with a kiss.  
  
"I think that answers your questions Mary."  
  
Rory smiled to herself. "I couldn't have matched a better opposite fit."  
  
Tristan smiled to himself. *I could. *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- hmmm.. Seeing everyone is nice huh? Lol. Well, at least now they replaced Spencer with Luke. Also, this might be revised if someone read it and told me what changes I could possibly make to make it even better. Also, the entire Luke naming explanation will be in the next chapter. Also, I took this long waiting to reach 75 reviews and I reached 74. And for weeks, it has not changed. So whose fault is that?! Review to 85 and you guys get chapter 15 


	15. I didn't know you cared!

Chapter 15- I didn't know you cared!  
  
A/N: Okay, I redid this chapter like 4 times until it finally ended up to this. I wasn't sure what to do and I got someone to finally admit to why my other chapters where wrong. They were boring. So if you see something wrong, tell me please! R/R. The next chapter won't be coming out if I have no support.  
  
Lorelai was yelling at the top of her lungs. "WELCOME TO TOWN PARTY!"  
  
Everyone cheered as the crowd went wild.  
  
"Too bad we don't have any food or music."  
  
Everyone simultaneously groaned. Lorelai ran up to Rory.  
  
"I am going to go to Luke's really fast for some coffee and food ok? Tristan and you can go do something since he did come all this way for Spencer."  
  
"Actually mom, we were going to go home and study."  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory like she was insane. "Study? Are you sure you are my daughter? Do something fun for once."  
  
Tristan added in. "If it comforts you Lorelai, we will also watch Willy Wonka. Does that make you feel better?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And Rory and I will drink a inhumanly amount of coffee and sing the oompa loompa song when you come back."  
  
Rory groaned while Lorelai beamed.  
  
"I knew there was a reason why I liked you."  
  
After Lorelai left, Rory lightly hit Tristan.  
  
"How can you let her continue her madness? I am not going to get any sleep. The oompa loompa song? Did you know that Lorelai actually added a new step into that dance and a new verse?"  
  
Tristan laughed. "I can't wait."  
  
"You aren't supposed to support her."  
  
"Hey look, we should go and talk to Paris."  
  
"Why are you changing the subject on me?"  
  
"Is that you grandmother?"  
  
"That is very funny Bible Boy."  
  
"I am serious. Look!"  
  
Tristan pointed behind Rory. When she turned around, she was in for the shock of the century. Emily Gilmore came with a bouquet of roses dressed completely in black.  
  
"Hello Rory."  
  
"Hi grandma."  
  
"And who is this young man?"  
  
"Tristan DuGray Ma'am."  
  
"Janlan's grandson! And that wonderful young man that brought Rory to the hospital that one day. I knew I remembered you from somewhere! It is wonderful to see you again."  
  
"It is wonderful to see you too Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
Rory was still in complete shock. "Grandma, what are you doing in Stars Hallow?"  
  
Emily turned to face Rory. "It was very strange. I had made plans to meet your mother today at around 4 but she told me that she had to attend a funeral. I am surprised to see that you aren't crying yourself Rory, for I heard that Spencer was very dear to you also."  
  
Rory bursted into laughter. "Mom told you that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mom didn't tell you Spencer was did she?"  
  
"No she didn't. Where is the cemetery?"  
  
"We buried him here."  
  
"Here? How absurd! How can you improperly bury a person?!"  
  
Tristan couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Emily shot him a look.  
  
"What do you find so funny Tristan?"  
  
"It is just that I had also mistaken Spencer as a person."  
  
Emily looked completely lost. "What?! What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"You see, when Rory told me Spencer died, I also thought he was a person. It turns out that he was their precious coffee machine."  
  
Emily looked infuriated. "So she cancelled on me so that she could watch the burial of a coffee machine?! This is beyond her usual childishness. Where is Lorelai now?"  
  
Tristan tried to speak. "I."  
  
Rory intercepted. "Actually grandma, she went to attend this disaster that occurred. Something about the inn. She was clumsy enough to forget her cell phone with me. But if I will be sure to let her know you dropped by."  
  
Emily had an irritated look.  
  
"Grandma, are those flowers for Spencer?"  
  
Tristan tried to hide a snicker. Emily looked appalled.  
  
"I will not give flowers to a inanimate object Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!"  
  
Emily cleared her voice and tried again. "These are for you. Do as you may with them. And please tell your mother that Richard and I will be in Europe for 2 weeks so she doesn't have to waste her time trying to find a way to get out of dinner tomorrow. Rory, I will be seeing you in 2 weeks. Tristan, I hope to see you too."  
  
"It was very nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
"And say hello to Janlan for Richard's and my behalf."  
  
"Bye grandma."  
  
Emily walked back into the car and left Stars Hallow. Tristan bursted into a fit of laughter and Lorelai ran to them.  
  
"What was my mother doing here?"  
  
"She wanted to say goodbye to Spencer."  
  
Rory showed her the flowers as Lorelai looked shocked. She groaned.  
  
"She is going to kill me."  
  
"But I have great news for you Lorelai." Tristan spoke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grandma and grandpa is going to Europe for 2 weeks."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened as she jumped up and squealed. "YES!"  
  
Rory and Tristan looked at each other and started to laugh. Rory then said to Tristan, "We really need to start on our homework."  
  
The both of them said goodbye to Lorelai and went to the Gilmore home to study. 


	16. Java Junkies and some love

Chapter 16- Java Junkies and some love.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was Friday afternoon and there was absolutely nothing to do. Rory was bored out of her mind while all of her friends were all on dates. She was having a very bad day, especially since she received a flier telling her about the upcoming school dance, 'Dancing with Cupid'. It just reminded her of how pathetic her love life was. She had little homework that weekend and the extra credit for all of her classes were already done and double- checked. All she had now was time. She sat on the couch and grabbed for the nearest book. She happened to grab "The Great Gatsby".  
  
*Dang, why did I have to reach for a love story? *  
  
She looked at the book and remembered reading it a year ago for class. She saw the love and passion Gatsby had for Daisy.  
  
*Why doesn't someone love me that much. *  
  
Just as she was about to open the book up, the phone rang. Luckily for her, the phone was right next to her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mary."  
  
"What would you like Tristan?"  
  
Tristan was smirking and retorted back, "A date with you."  
  
Rory was just about the drop the phone. "What?"  
  
"Look Rory. I know you well enough to know that you are sitting in the house doing absolutely nothing. I have nothing to do tonight either so why don't we do each other a favor and do something together."  
  
Little did Rory know that Tristan practiced what he was going to say for an hour. He remembered the conversation he had with Lane before. He had to take some actions if he ever wanted Rory more than just a friend.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on Rory. I am bored, you are bored."  
  
"Well. Lorelai might declare a movie night today."  
  
Tristan's hopes fell. "Oh, well maybe another time."  
  
"Let me finish! Want to come over?"  
  
Tristan's hopes were lifted again. "That would be great."  
  
"Bring the junk food."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Movies."  
  
"And."  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"I am not going to buy as much as I did before!"  
  
"Fine! Be mean like that!"  
  
Tristan laughed. "I will. What time?"  
  
"I guess 6ish."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They both hung up, with big smiles on their faces.  
  
Just as Rory was going to try to read again, Lorelai bounced into the room.  
  
"I have a date!"  
  
Rory looked at her mother. "What?"  
  
"I have a date."  
  
"With whom?"  
  
"The Coffee God."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The provider of our elixir of life."  
  
"What? You have a date with Luke?! How did this happen?!"  
  
*flashback *  
  
"Coffee please."  
  
"No."  
  
"But I need it."  
  
"You had enough today to last you for the rest of your life."  
  
Luke really didn't understand why he wasted his time having this conversation. He usually caved in and gave her the coffee. Lorelai pouted and Luke's heart melted. Lorelai leaned over and reached for the coffee pot he held. She leaned too far and fell right onto Luke. Luke grabbed her and dropped the coffee pot, trying to catch Lorelai instead.  
  
"COFFEE!"  
  
Luke almost laughed. They didn't even notice the strange position they were in until Ms. Patty walked in and commented upon it.  
  
"Finally! It took your guys long enough to get together! I didn't think that Lorelai would be as dense not to see this almost perfect match. It's about time you two got together!"  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke. Luke was flustered and let go of Lorelai. He somewhat blushed.  
  
"Uh yeah. Umm, I have to go to the back and get a mop."  
  
Luke left while Lorelai looked lost. She followed him as Luke looked for the mop.  
  
"Luke, what was she talking about?"  
  
Luke was surprised to hear her voice and almost fell over a box.  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"I saw you blush!"  
  
"It's nothing that important Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai pouted. Luke looked nervous and kept moving around. That was when it hit her. It was something Sookie had told her after Rory's Romeo and Juliet play.  
  
"You like me?"  
  
Luke started to turn a bit red and couldn't bring words out of his mouth. Lorelai's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You never told me?!"  
  
"The opportunity never seemed to come up."  
  
"I have known you for like 5 years and the opportunity never came up?"  
  
"The right time."  
  
"You could have told me after that Romeo and Juliet thing when I asked you about what you thought about dating. Or those other mornings you saw me!"  
  
"Look, forget about it alright. It's nothing."  
  
"Oh. so you don't like me?"  
  
Luke lost all will within him and completely broke, telling her the truth.  
  
"I have liked you since the first time you asked me for coffee!"  
  
Lorelai thought for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I propose a date."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you rejecting?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then I say we go out."  
  
Luke was completely shocked. From the years that he had known Lorelai, he never thought this day would come. He smiled at her.  
  
"5."  
  
"Bring me coffee!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"YES! I knew there was a advantage to going out with the coffee man."  
  
"Decaf."  
  
Lorelai looked as though she was going kill someone.  
  
"EVIL!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Something like that. We planned it and stuff."  
  
"Mom, what day is today?"  
  
"February 7."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I won the betting pool. The whole town betted. I said that you would get together a week before Valentine's Day so I win!"  
  
"I am so proud to have been a source of entertainment for this town."  
  
"You always are."  
  
"Is my love life that interesting?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory.  
  
"So, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Tristan is coming over."  
  
Lorelai widened her eyes a bit.  
  
"You have a date too!"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"He isn't doing anything, and I am too not doing anything so we decided to just watch a movie and stuff. I thought we were having a movie night but I guess not."  
  
"Awww, you guys have a date!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"You guy look so cute together!"  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"  
  
"Oh yeah! But this conversation is so not over! I am gonna get ready while you talk."  
  
Rory groaned.  
  
A/N: This chapter is cruddy too huh? The Trory moment is coming up ahead! Watch out! R/R and I will put it up sooner than expected. That last chapter must have stunk like hell since no one reviewed. sorry. but if this chapter didn't make sense, then your probably need to reread chapter 15 since I changed that. 


	17. A Walk to Remember

Chapter 17- A Walk to Remember  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rory looked at the clock.  
  
*6:50 *.  
  
She wasn't sure of what she was so worried about. It was just Tristan, one of her newest and closest friends.  
  
*But you like him. *  
  
Rory didn't know what was happening but lately, every time she was close to Tristan, she felt happier, safer, and as though they were the only people in the world. She felt oblivious to everything else. The time they spent together was the highlight of the day.  
  
*But I can't like him! This is Tristan! *  
  
But she knew the truth. As much as she had hated to admit it, she was falling for her best guy friend. Tristan was the only person that kept her mind off of her recent lack of love.  
  
*Too bad he doesn't like me. *  
  
It was true that Tristan did not have a flavor of the week and flirted less, but he never made a move on Rory.  
  
*I guess I just am not good enough for him. *  
  
She thought of telling him but didn't want to destroy what she already had with him. She didn't tell anyone yet. She had just recently figured this out. She wanted to talk this out with either Lorelai or Lane but wasn't sure if they would understand. The doorbell rang.  
  
*Here goes nothing. *  
  
Rory opened the door to see Tristan clad in an Abercrombie shirt and khakis. He was smiling and handed her a bag full of junk food and videos.  
  
"You know that the door is always open right?"  
  
"My hands were full."  
  
"But you had a hand to ring the doorbell?"  
  
Tristan smirked.  
  
"I just wanted you to get off your lazy butt."  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"I am not lazy!"  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are also extremely stubborn."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Whatever Mary."  
  
Rory gave him a glare. She actually didn't hate that name that much anymore but felt somewhat obligated to glare at him or say something. She actually liked it, because she felt as though it was their special bond name.  
  
"Mean Bible Boy."  
  
Rory started to dig through the selection of videos.  
  
"Gladiator."  
  
"It has this strange love thing and has action."  
  
"Fast and Furious."  
  
"Cars and also this small love thing."  
  
"And Paul Walker."  
  
"What, am I not good enough for you Mar?"  
  
"I guess not. Anyhow, umm, Tristan, have you gone insane?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"A Walk to Remember?"  
  
"I thought she was hot in that movie."  
  
"Awww, Tristan has a soft spot for this movie. Admit it, you love this movie!"  
  
"I do not. I bet you do though."  
  
"Although Shane West is drool worthy, the movie did the book no justice. The characters were off by so much. Even the wedding wasn't good enough!"  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes.  
  
"You read too much."  
  
"There is not such thing as reading too much."  
  
"I give up. So, when will Lorelai be joining us?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I completely forgot to tell you. Lorelai told me like a few hours ago that she had a date."  
  
"Really." Then Tristan gave a suggested look. "I think that you just wanted me here all alone."  
  
"Yeah, dream on Bible boy."  
  
"I do. Every night and every day."  
  
Rory's heart fluttered.  
  
"Anyways, whom did she go out with?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I think she asked him out."  
  
"Finally. Even I knew he liked her."  
  
"Yeah, I won the bet for it too. A week before Valentines."  
  
Tristan settled himself on the couch while Rory sat on the other end after popping in 'A Walk to Remember'.  
  
"I thought you didn't like the movie."  
  
"I told you that Shane West was drool worthy."  
  
They watched it together and once in a while glanced at one another, hoping that the other person didn't notice.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*God she's beautiful. *  
  
Tristan couldn't take his eyes off of Rory. She was popping in a jellybean into her mouth as her eyes were glued onto the television screen. Tears were threatening to drip down her face as Jamie was telling Landon that she had Leukemia. Tristan went next to Rory and wiped her tear away with his thumb. She looked up at him and he smiled.  
  
"Mary, its just a movie."  
  
"But it's so sad."  
  
Tristan was twitching inside. He wanted to just hold her right then.  
  
*I have to take some bold steps for this to even work out. *  
  
He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulders. He felt like jumping up and screaming.  
  
*She responded. *  
  
In Rory's head, a lot was going on.  
  
*He is holding me. My God this feels good. No, He is my best friend. The best friend that I am falling in love with. Damn, why now? Why is this happening now? Does this mean he likes me? Or is he just comforting me. Why did I place my head on his shoulder? *  
  
On the screen, Landon kissed Jamie. Tristan was thinking in his head:  
  
*I wonder how it would feel like to kiss her right now. I wonder what she would say. *  
  
Almost the exact same thought ran within Rory's mind.  
  
*I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him right now. I wonder what he would think. *  
  
Tristan and Rory simultaneously turned to look at one another. Their faces inched a little closer. Then, the door flung open as both teens jumped up off the couch.  
  
A/N- Look at that beautiful Trory goodness! It is what all of you have been waiting for. But because I am evil, I am going to make you guys wait for the next chapter. Who came through the door? Was it Lorelai? Luke? Jess? Paris? Lane? Dave? Margaret? Dean? Who? Lol. Wait and find out. R/R or else I am not going to put the next chapter for a long time. Or I will make it really suck. So yeah. Also, please don't take so long to review. I had this for the last month, but I didn't have enough reviews to put it up. I am just gonna leave it till I get to 110 so yeah. 12 more. 


	18. Reveal

Chapter 18- Reveal  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The jumped up and saw that the wind had pushed the door open. Tristan didn't shut the door all the way.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Tristan looked fluster. He was frustrated on how close he got and how much he wanted to have kissed her. Rory looked a little lost in her thoughts.  
  
*OMG, we almost kissed. *  
  
"I guess someone didn't close the door all the way."  
  
Tristan looked at Rory and smiled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. As embarrassed as she was, she had to know.  
  
"We almost kissed."  
  
"Straight to the point I see."  
  
"Tristan, you know what I mean. Where do we go from here."  
  
Tristan looked down at his feet. He felt a bit bolder though.  
  
"We take a step together."  
  
Rory had a blank look upon her face. "Huh?"  
  
"I mean, we figure out where we stand and go from there."  
  
"Umm."  
  
Rory felt completely uncomfortable and felt as though she needed to do something. She went to close the door and didn't dare look Tristan in the eye as she took a seat on the couch again. He sat next to her and faced her. She had to choice but to look at him.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what you think?"  
  
Tristan was astonished. He had finally gotten the question out.  
  
"I don't know. I think I like you."  
  
Tristan's heart soared.  
  
"But I don't want to ruin what we already have as friends."  
  
Tristan carefully thought and had a genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Who knows, maybe we are destined right? Maybe we should try it. We might become better friends."  
  
Rory looked Tristan dead in the eye.  
  
"What do you think about me?"  
  
"I really like you." *I love you. *  
  
"But there is one thing that I want you to promise."  
  
Tristan took intently at her. "Anything."  
  
"Promise me that I am not your flavor of the week, promise me that I am not just another one of your fling girlfriends. Because if I am, then I don't want to be a part of it."  
  
Tristan gave back Rory her look right back and smiled.  
  
"You aren't and I swear to God you aren't."  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"Are you atheist?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking of a Paris conversation."  
  
"I'm hurt, I am right here and all you can think about is a Paris conversation?"  
  
"Sorry Tris."  
  
"So, what do you want to do then?"  
  
"Watch a movie."  
  
They watched one more movie before it was 11 and Tristan had to drive back home. As they got up, he turned to her.  
  
"Thanks for the date."  
  
"This was a date?"  
  
"Uh huh. And I feel like claiming a goodnight kiss."  
  
"What makes you think you are obligated to one?"  
  
Tristan pouted a bit.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Rory laughed. She leaned towards him slowly as Tristan's face inched towards her as well. At the last second, she moved her head and kissed his cheek.  
  
"That is all I get?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You are such a tease Mary."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"You really need to work on that denial thing."  
  
Tristan walked to his car with Rory. He quickly turned and stole a kiss from her. As quick as it was, it made his week. Rory slightly blushed.  
  
"Call me when you get home. I want to make sure you got home safe ok?"  
  
"Alright Mary. Geez, don't freak out or anything."  
  
Tristan turned the engine on and gave a final wave before leaving. Rory stood there for a few minutes, pondering about the kiss. For the first time in months, she was truly and contently happy. She had felt that spark, and it was a spark that she never even experienced with Dean or Jess. She was in love and didn't even know it.  
  
A/N- I know I know, it moved a little fast and stuff but Rory changes right? You've seen Gilmore Girls recently, she isn't as subtle anymore. But yeah. I told you that there was a Trory moment coming. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! R/R and it may come a little faster than the others. maybe next day! 


	19. Flying sauce

Chapter 19: Flying sauce  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Within the hour, the phone rang in the Crap Shack. Rory had already set the phone next to her and answered right away.  
  
"Hey Bible Boy."  
  
Tristan smirked on the other line.  
  
"How did you know it was me Mary?"  
  
"You were supposed to call."  
  
"Want to do something tomorrow?"  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"I would love too!"  
  
As Rory and Tristan were planning for the next day, Lorelai waltzed into the room, with a big grin on her own face. She saw Rory laugh and jumped onto her bed.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
Rory covered the phone.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
Lorelai smiled while Rory tried to hang up.  
  
"Yes, I will see you tomorrow Bible Boy."  
  
On the other line, Tristan was smirking.  
  
"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow."  
  
And before Tristan could say anything else, Rory laughed and hung up.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, what did you do with Bible boy tonight?"  
  
Rory had this dreamy look upon her eyes.  
  
"Oh, movie and junk."  
  
Lorelai didn't miss the look.  
  
"Did you kiss him goodnight?"  
  
Rory blushed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Awww, finally, that boy makes a move!"  
  
Rory looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My dear, that boy has liked you since who knows when. I have been waiting to see when you two would get together."  
  
"I was that oblivious?"  
  
"As always."  
  
"Mean!"  
  
Lorelai laughed.  
  
"So, how was your date with Luke?"  
  
Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Very special."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Luke, you aren't wearing your baseball cap or flannel! I am so very proud of you."  
  
Luke couldn't stop gaping at the beautiful Lorelai and stuttered out.  
  
"Didn't find it appropriate for this date."  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"This nice Italian restaurant."  
  
"I didn't see you as the fancy dinner type of guy."  
  
"If you don't like it."  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
They carried on their usual conversations even while in the restaurant. That was when things went disastrous.  
  
Luke had backed out of his seat to pull Lorelai's out to leave the restaurant. But he pulled out just as the guy behind him had and the crashed into each other, bumping heads. When Luke turned to apologize, Lorelai reached for his hand, and that movement surprised Luke so he jumped up. He crashed into the waiter that was carrying a tray of lasagna and that landed on the floor. Bits of sauce flew everywhere as Luke was apologizing. Lorelai couldn't stop laughing, and without even knowing, got up, stepped on the lasagna, slipped, and fell to the ground. Luke tried to help her up, but he also fell. They were told to leave after paying.  
  
*This date is ruined. *  
  
Luke thought that he had screwed up his chance with Lorelai, but she seized to surprise him. Just as he dropped her of, she quickly gave him a kissed on the lips.  
  
"That was a lot of fun Luke. See you tomorrow morning."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hence, the reason why I smell like sauce."  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"I am so glad that we had this night."  
  
"Yeah, this is a mother-daughter bonding, even though we weren't actually there together."  
  
"So, are you going to go out with Luke again."  
  
Lorelai smiled and sighed a little.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Well, I would love to just sit here and talk all night about this, but I have to get some sleep. I am so tired. I mean, look, it's already midnight!"  
  
"But it's Saturday tomorrow!"  
  
"But still."  
  
"Awww, I know what you are doing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are delaying time. Why won't you tell me what happened. Tell me!"  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
And Rory told Lorelai all.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of Trory. But next chapter is the morning after. So yeah! R/R, or else these are going to become shorter, and it may take longer to load. Lol. 


	20. I smell love

Chapter 20: I smell love  
  
The weekend had quickly passed on Monday, at Chilton, Rory and Tristan was officially viewed as a couple. On the side, Luke and Lorelai had also decided to go out more.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rory had been surprised to open her locker Monday afternoon to see a dozen long stem white roses. She read the card and smiled.  
  
Mary, will you do me the honors of going to the 'Dancing with Cupid' dance with me? Bible Boy.  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile. She had a horrible day, filled with horrible rumors about her. But she really didn't care that much. *Only a few more months.*  
  
She took the roses out, as well as the books she needed and turned to see Tristan looking at her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What do you think Bible boy?"  
  
"No?"  
  
He pouted.  
  
"Tristan! Of course!"  
  
She hugged him and he stole a kiss from her. Usually, Tristan would try to take more, but simple kisses from Rory, his Mary, was perfect.  
  
"I shall now take you home."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone in Stars Hallow already knew about Lorelai and Luke, as well as Rory and Tristan. Everyone in town was curious on what they guys would do for these Gilmores. It was already Monday, and they weren't surprised to see Rory carrying 12 roses or Lorelai with a dozen lilies.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So Tris, what do you want to do?"  
  
Tristan gave Rory a suggested look. "What do you think?"  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I see how it is. How about we finish off this horrible homework and then we head for Luke's?"  
  
"Love that idea!"  
  
True, they had only been together for a few days, but they acted as though they were together forever. Tristan had been going in a slow speed. The last thing he wanted or needed was to lose her.  
  
They scattered their homework all over the floor and sighed.  
  
"Let me guess. We are ordering in huh?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Tristan then started to tickle Rory.  
  
"I told you, none of that!"  
  
Rory got up and ran, almost tripping over the magazines that lay on the ground. Tristan swiftly caught her in his arms, picking her up.  
  
"Wow, that's one way to sweep me off my feet!"  
  
Tristan then kissed her sweetly on the lips. Rory smiled.  
  
"And that's another."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, you know the honeymoon stages of a relationship, where nothing is wrong, everything is right, almost perfect?"  
  
Lorelai grinned and smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rory had a worried look on her face.  
  
"When do you know it's over? Why does it have to end?"  
  
"Oh honey, is there something wrong with you and Tristan?"  
  
"No. He's being perfect. He is the poster-boy of perfect boyfriend. I just don't want any of it to end, and if it does, I want to know when. I mean, I know it's still in the early stages, but what if something happens and I stray, or he strays. You've seen my relationship with Dean."  
  
"Honey, not all of your relationships are going to be like yours and Dean's was. I have told you before, Dean was a perfect first boyfriend. Jess wasn't perfect but new. Tristan is new. He may be perfect. But you still loved Dean after the honeymoon stages right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And if anything else, your relationship got even better right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So how do you know if your relationship with Tristan won't be similar to that? You might end up loving him more than you did in the beginning. Don't worry Rory; just go with the flow. Be cool."  
  
Rory smiled and gave Lorelai a big hug.  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
"One question."  
  
"What?"  
  
With the infamous Dean imitation, Lorelai made a face.  
  
"Rory, did you love me more with my hair straight or flipped out? What looks cooler?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I mean, I look in the mirror and I think 'would I look cooler with this or just plain cool with this'."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Who remembers that episode?! Sadly, it was the last one CMM was in it. R/R as always! 


	21. Right

Chapter 21: Right  
  
Rory was content in Tristan's arms. She was in the gazebo in the middle of Stars Hallow, watching the people pass by.  
  
"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day."  
  
"Yes, you are very perceptive Mary."  
  
"Tristan, you know what I mean!"  
  
"Yeah. When do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"6, so I can get dressed and we can have some time before the dance."  
  
Tristan smirked.  
  
"I knew you wanted me."  
  
Rory turned and toyed with his head.  
  
"Oh yeah Bible Boy, right here, right now."  
  
Tristan's eye's widened as Rory laughed.  
  
"That was mean!"  
  
Rory smiled and sweetly kissed Tristan on the lips.  
  
"Does that make it all better?"  
  
Tristan brought Rory closer and smiled.  
  
"I'm not done yet."  
  
He went in for a passionate kiss. The chemistry between them was undeniable.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dean watched from across the street. He was worried about Rory, for in his mind, 'accountant' was not good enough for her. For a second, he forgot that Margaret was in his arms.  
  
"What are you thinking about Dean?"  
  
Dean looked down and smiled at her.  
  
"Nothing in particular."  
  
Margaret was worried about Dean. She had a feeling that he still carried feelings for his first love, Rory.  
  
"You're watching them, aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Margaret sighed.  
  
"Dean, I'm getting really tired of this. I know you still like Rory ok. I know that I am not going to compare and I am sick of competing for your attention."  
  
With tears in her eyes, she left. Dean tried to chase after her, but somehow, he felt as though he couldn't with these unresolved feelings for Rory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You've been hit by the pretty stick!"  
  
Rory looked in the mirror and smiled. Lorelai had outdone herself again with a beautiful midnight blue dress. It was long and was tight in all the right places.  
  
"I love it!"  
  
"Only the best for you!"  
  
Rory hugged Lorelai and turned in her dress.  
  
"I can't believe this dress."  
  
"Knock him dead."  
  
"So, what are you and Luke doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Awww, I don't know he's surprising me."  
  
"I hope Tristan likes my dress."  
  
"He will love the dress."  
  
"I hope him and Dean won't get into a fight when they see each other."  
  
"He will love the dress."  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
"I hope they don't get into a fight."  
  
"They will both be in their best behavior."  
  
"I hope so. Tristan has been so perfect so far. I got Lane and Dave an outside pass for that dance and Paris is going with Jess. Dean is taking Margaret so I think that is all of them."  
  
"Limo?"  
  
"Separate cars, but he is going to drive the Porsche."  
  
"He is a good one."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
Rory became silent.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so dear. I've known it since the day he came back from Military school. He really did miss you."  
  
"I hope he likes me."  
  
"Hon, it isn't the question of what he feels for you, it's more of, what you feel for him. It's written all over his face that he loves you."  
  
"I think I am starting to fall for him. What I feel for him doesn't even belong in the same category as I felt for Dean or Jess. He's special."  
  
"Did you tell him yet?"  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"Just do it. Don't worry, it will come out perfect."  
  
Rory thought for a moment and whispered.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What you think? I've updated three times in the last two days. I felt like updating today because I was feeling nice. Lol. R/R please! 


	22. Trouble

Chapter 22: Trouble  
  
Rory had a moderately good day. The teachers have all been merciful, giving them the least amount of homework Chilton has heard of since it first opened. She had started to put her books away when a pair of hands had covered her eye. She turned with her eyes closed and kissed this person. When she opened her eyes, she saw the vile Jeff Caraway.  
  
Rory spat on the ground and started to gag. Jeff was smirking. She slapped him across his face as hard as possible, leaving a marking of her handprint.  
  
"You asshole!"  
  
"I told you Caraway's never lose."  
  
Tristan had seen was happened and his rage had reached an all time high. He went up to Jeff and socked him with all his strength. Luckily for him, the halls were empty.  
  
"Fucken bastard, stay the hell away from her!"  
  
Jeff's smirk stayed on his face.  
  
"She kissed me."  
  
Rory's was furious.  
  
"Only because I thought you were him! I wouldn't let you be within a 3-mile radius of me! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Rory's tear of angry started to streak down her face as she went to hug Tristan. Tristan's fists was curled up but were released when Rory touched him. Jeff knew he was defeated and left after spitting blood on the floor.  
  
Rory saw sadness in Tristan's eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was him. I thought it was you. I swear. I would never do anything to hurt you Tristan."  
  
Tristan's wall stood strong as his clenched jaws stayed clenched. Before she thought of it, she said it.  
  
"You know how much I love you."  
  
Rory's eyes widened as soon as she processed what she had just said. Tristan's wall crumbled down as he looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean. I can't believe I said that."  
  
Tristan felt that his wall was building back up.  
  
"Then you didn't mean it."  
  
"No! I just didn't expect it to come out like that. But I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."  
  
Break the walls down. Tristan smiled and kissed Rory on the lips, filled with so much compassion and love. He felt happy for the first time in his entire life.  
  
Rory had her eyes closed for a split second longer than the kiss had lasted. She looked so innocent.  
  
*So beautiful.*  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that. My God Mary, I've been waiting to hear that from you since sophomore year."  
  
"Do you love me? You don't have to say it if you don't feel it."  
  
"Mary, I've loved you since sophomore year. How can I possibly not love you? You're perfect. God, Mary, I love you with all of my heart!"  
  
Rory smiled so big and went in for another kiss.  
  
"How am I supposed to last until 6?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory was smiling all-day; humming to herself everywhere she had went. She had told Lorelai and they had this massive giggling session. Lorelai had left early for her date. Rory was by herself. Waiting. The doorbell rang and she jumped up. When she opened the door, she was disappointed to see Dean, not Tristan.  
  
*She's beautiful.*  
  
Dean was mesmerized by her beauty, but kept his head in check. He came for only one reason.  
  
"Rory, we need to talk."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I can't fall in love with any other girl with these unresolved feelings. I need to know."  
  
"You need to know what?"  
  
"If I still love you or not."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ok, it may sound stupid, but I really messed things up with Margaret. For me to be able to prove to he that I have nothing but mutual feelings for you."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"One kiss."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I have to make sure. I mean, I know you had unresolved feelings at one point right? So to confirm it, the kiss would tell us we have no chemistry."  
  
"Do you have any idea how bad in timing you are? I love Tristan, and I can't betray him by doing this!"  
  
"Oh. I understand."  
  
Dean looked at Rory for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I hope accountant is good to you."  
  
"He is. I hope that things between you are Margaret will get better."  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
*Dean's right. I can't fully give Tristan my heart until I am a hundred percent sure that I have nothing but mutual feelings for Dean. Until I know that the love I have for Dean is completely gone, I can't really move on.*  
  
"Dean, wait. I think you are right. I think this needs to be confirmed."  
  
They both kissed, no chemistry. They smiled at one another.  
  
Unfortunately, no one closed the door and Tristan had picked that except moment to come in. After seeing what he had seen, his was sad and furious. He threw down the corsage that he had gotten for Rory, as well as the mystery box.  
  
Before Rory could do anything, he had gotten into the car and drove off in high speed. Rory chased after him in the Jeep, leaving a guilty Dean behind.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I made Dean sound bad, but he isn't. So don't hate him! R/R please.  
  
I would like to thank all my reviewers. To Jess, I really liked what you wrote down. The girl in the story is the Rory I saw in the very beginning of the show. I had someone tell me the same thing, and it makes me feel good knowing that someone else noticed. 


	23. So Close

Chapter 23: So close  
  
Dean picked up the box and opened it. A letter fell out and he saw a simply elegant silver ring. Inside it was engraved 'I Love You'. He then read the simple letter.  
  
Mary,  
  
I gave you my heart, my soul. You are beautiful and perfect, my soul mate. I love you with all my heart. Accept this ring, for before long, a diamond one will replace it.  
  
Love you always, Bible Boy.  
  
Dean's guilt got heavier as he grabbed the ring and got into his own car, chasing after the two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*How could you do this to me? I love you Rory, with all my heart and soul. My God, I love you. Why can't I hate you? I love you too much. Why did you have to kiss bagboy and rip my heart out?*  
  
Hot tears were rolling down his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory's eyes were hurting from all the crying, as well as her heart.  
  
*Tristan, please understand. I love you, so please don't end this. I love you too much. God, I love you too much, please don't do this to me. Please forgive me. Please understand.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan heard the honking and decided that the confrontation had to happen. He stopped the engine and sat there.  
  
Rory saw Tristan stop and turned off her engine. This was it. She got out of the car and knocked on his window.  
  
Tristan got out and looked away. He still loved her too much to let her go, but felt as though he had too.  
  
"Please Tristan, understand me, please. I didn't do it on purpose. It was a test to see if I still felt anything for him and I don't! I love you, I love you more than myself or anything. So please just look at me and forgive me."  
  
Tristan turned to look at her. His wall was up, and was determined not to let it down.  
  
"I am looking at you, but I can't forgive you."  
  
"Tristan, you have to understand. I love you. Please."  
  
It hurt him so much to see her beg, and it took so much of his strength not to just hug her and kiss her. But he then saw Dean's car pull up and he kept that wall.  
  
"You don't love me. You couldn't have. Your boyfriend is here. I'm leaving."  
  
Before another word was uttered, Tristan got into his car and sped away, not looking back.  
  
Dean had come out of his car, carrying with him the box.  
  
"Is everything better Rory?"  
  
"No! It's your entire fault! God Dean, I can't believe I kissed you."  
  
Dean felt really low.  
  
"I'm sorry Rory. But it at least confirmed that we love someone else."  
  
Rory sniffled.  
  
"Too bad my love is long gone."  
  
Dean handed her the box and the letter. She read it 7 times before she opened the box and started to sob.  
  
"Thank you. But please leave. I need to be alone."  
  
Dean drove away, but parked within looking distance. He felt obligated to make everything better.  
  
*Cause you made everything worse.*  
  
Rory started to cry and cry all over the letter, leaving tear marks all over it.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you too, I really love you."  
  
After an hour, she finally got the nerves to drive back home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know it's sad. R/R and find out what happens next! 


	24. Fixing

Chapter 24: Fixing  
  
Sunday  
  
Dean's guilt weighted him down. Luckily, being the person she is, Rory forgave him.  
  
"It isn't your fault. I could have just refused but I didn't. But just because my love life is ruined doesn't mean you could go and ruin your own. Now go. I want at least know that it was at least worth something. Make up with Margaret."  
  
Which was why he was in front of the antique store. Lane had given a small tidbit of how Mrs. Kim would be gone all day due to a Korean Christian gathering for all the active members of the Korean Church's. Since Lane had a test and Margaret had Chilton, Mrs. Kim had left, thinking that Margaret was responsible enough to keep everything under control.  
  
With a bag of chocolate covered coffee beans and a bag full of candy, he went in. Lane was out with Dave so he had the chance to surprise Margaret and have that sentimental moment with her alone. He knocked on her door.  
  
"You can come in."  
  
He stepped into the room to see frustrated Margaret with her face attached to the computer screen, hands attached to the keyboard."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Hearing his voice, Margaret turned to give him a cold glare.  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
"I am kind of looking for this girl."  
  
"She lives a few blocks off. You know where."  
  
"Actually, the girl I am looking for is Korean, smart, witty, and sweet. I am pretty sure I was going to find her here."  
  
Margaret's facial features softened a bit.  
  
"What do you want Dean?"  
  
"To reclaim that one special girl."  
  
Margaret felt her heart melt.  
  
"What about Rory?"  
  
"I found out that I don't love her anymore that way. I only love her as a friend."  
  
"So am I special?"  
  
"Of course. You know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dean went to her and bended down to level with her. He softly spoke.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
Margaret smiled. Dean then handed her the bags of candy.  
  
"Do you think this would make all of this better?"  
  
"Nope, but I hope this will."  
  
He kissed her, and she kissed him back, sharing the most passionate kiss they had ever received from anyone else. When they stopped, Margaret had breathed out.  
  
"That sure did. I love you too."  
  
They kissed once more until Margaret started to get paranoid.  
  
"My aunt might come soon. I don't want you to be chopped up into tiny little pieces. Now go."  
  
With one more kiss, he left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory look the ring and kissed it.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She didn't feel as though she was good enough to wear the ring, but it wounded her too much to part with it.  
  
So there she was, in the middle of her room. It was Sunday and she would have to face him sooner or later. That entire weekend, she had done nothing except wallow internally. She found a simple silver necklace and placed the ring into it.  
  
*So his love can be near my heart.*  
  
When Lorelai went to wake up Rory the next morning, she found her in fetal position, hands clamped onto the ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan had not left his bed in the last 2 hours. He couldn't cry anymore. He felt dry of tears. It was too painful to think about her. But for some reason, he had lined up all the pictures he had of her and laid them out on the bed. He just stared at them.  
  
*My angel.*  
  
When the maid had come to wake him up, she found him all puffy eyes, staring at Rory's pictures.  
  
A/N: R/R please! 


	25. a month

Chapter 25: a month  
  
Monday was avoidance day. Paris knew about what had happened and didn't say anything, knowing it would just break Rory and Tristan down. Tristan and Rory completely avoided each other, for they were afraid that if they looked at one another, the might not be able to look away. Everyone tried bugging them, but being Paris, She pulled enough strings so that no one said anything to them about each other.  
  
A month had passed. Rory hadn't been out doing anything fun for a month. She refused to socialize or talk to her mom. All she wanted to do was study, sleep and cry. Everyone was worried about her.  
  
Tristan wasn't any better. His wall was stronger than ever, flirting with every girl, keeping up his façade self.  
  
When Rory saw what was happening, it broke her heart. Lorelai had been bugging her to let him go. She couldn't. But obviously, he could. She hadn't taken the ring off since February 16. But she had to let him go.  
  
With a pen in hand, she compiled a letter to him, letting her tears drip on it. In the end, after she was done, she smiled wearily and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was cancelled his Friday night date. He tried to go out, but couldn't. Rory had come to school that day and said something that made his stomach turn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stood in the janitor closet with the flavor of the day. His mind wasn't on the make-out, but more upon the two familiar voices he heard from outside the door. He seemed to always pick the closet nearest to her locker.  
  
"So, are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I should be recovering soon Paris."  
  
"Great to hear. But what started this new revelation?"  
  
Rory's face fell.  
  
"I decided to let him go."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah. I think I've pined over him for too long. He isn't going to come back to me. He just doesn't love me anymore."  
  
Tristan felt his heart break.  
  
*But you do still love her!*  
  
"Plus, I now understand that I have to let him go. I mean, I don't really think he cares that much, since he has a girl everyday now. But at least I can finally just let him go and let him have his fun with the girls he like right?"  
  
"I hope you know how much you are lying to yourself right now. Do you have any idea how much he still cares about you?"  
  
*Go Paris. I seriously need to remember to buy her a present.*  
  
Tristan's mind was somewhere else, while the bimbo in front of him was kissing his lips. That was when the bell rang. She smiled at him and opened the door, revealing to Paris and Rory the other person in the closet.  
  
Rory whispered in a soft voice.  
  
"Not really."  
  
And with all the strength Rory had within her, she kept her tears in and walked away to class.  
  
"I hope you know how stupid you are Tristan."  
  
Tristan looked down at his feet.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you have any idea how much she suffered because of you? You should be happy that you had her in this lifetime. Truthfully, I don't know what she sees in you. I can't believe that she put herself in that much pain for you. I hope you know what are you gave up."  
  
With that, Paris left. Tristan felt tears running down his cheeks. He felt like he had lost her forever. He left Chilton grounds and drove home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a letter on his bed. From what he heard, a young girl had dropped it off that morning right after he left.  
  
He went to his room and saw on the envelope a neat writing. Rory's handwriting. He hastily opened the envelope and saw many blurry spots all over the letter.  
  
*Her tears.*  
  
And out came the heavy silver ring.  
  
*The ring.*  
  
He had it specially made for her. He was so sure that he had thrown it away, because she never seemed to wear it to school. But it seemed as though she had kept it after all. He went back to the letter.  
  
Dear Tristan  
  
You are probably wondering why I am writing this to you. I mean, it's been a month. But I had to tell you some things and I know I will break down if I just say it to you. As you can tell, I have already broken down.  
  
First things first. The kiss. I want you to understand what it really meant. The kiss told me that I no longer loved the guy I had claimed to love before. It showed me that I could give you my full heart and soul without thinking. 'I wonder if Dean still has a piece.' But no, it showed me that all of it was given to you. It may not be the most believable explanation, but it is the truth.  
  
Dean found the ring at my house and gave it to me right after you left. I felt like the worst person in the entire world. I caused you so much unimaginable amount of pain and suffering. I was going to give the ring back, but I wore it around my neck because I needed your love close. I didn't feel like I was good enough to wear it on my finger, but I did want it near my heart, so since then, it had been around my neck.  
  
But I am writing this to tell you that I am going to stop pining over you. I need to, because I know I don't even have a chance with you. I don't think I was ever good enough for you. I used to wonder how I got so lucky. But I know you have moved on.  
  
I know that you are going back to your 'King of Flirt/ Player' ways. But as I think about it, you did seem the most happy and comfortable that way. It's my fault that you changed to this miserable person. I have caused you so much pain, but not anymore.  
  
I am going to give you back this ring, the symbol of your love. You can give it to whomever you think is worthy of it. All you have to promise me is that you will be happy, for that is all I wish of you.  
  
I am going to try my hardest to forget you and move on with my life, as hard as it is. But for the final time, I have to say that I truly do love you and I would never purposely do anything to hurt you. Unfortunately, I did.  
  
Love, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So there he sat, on Friday night, feeling lower than dirt. Then, he got the call. 


	26. Blackout

Chapter 26: Blackout  
  
Rory felt her heart break. It was one thing to see him flirt, but it was another to see the love of her life with a bimbo in his arms.  
  
*Is that what it takes for him to love me?*  
  
She knew the truth, but she still questioned. She felt her heart shattering into little tiny fragments. Her body couldn't take all the stress and heartbreak. He was the last thing she thought about before she blacked out.  
  
Paris was worried about Rory, especially when she blanked out in the middle of English. But she was down right frightened when Rory slammed her head on the table and her body fell onto the floor.  
  
People circled around her until Paris got into one of her fits.  
  
"She is not a circus animal! She is not here to be stared and gawked at. So move away."  
  
Backing off, Louise, Paris, Madeline, and Ms. Fredrick rushed Rory to the nurse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paris found Margaret and they both followed Rory to the hospital. It was already 8 o'clock and half of Stars Hallow was trying to fit into the small room before Luke told them to all leave. Left in Rory's room was Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Dean, Margaret, and Lane.  
  
Paris had left to make a small phone call.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Hey Paris. And what do I owe this phone call to?"  
  
His voice sounded small and it sounded as though he had been crying.  
  
*Tristan crying?*  
  
"Not on a hot date?"  
  
"Not tonight."  
  
"I just thought you would since you did have that girl on your face today and it only seems fit that you had your way with her today."  
  
"Listen Paris. I am not in the mood to listen to your accusations ok? I feel bad enough already."  
  
"Not bad enough to kiss another girl."  
  
"Please not this subject again. Look Paris, I am seriously not in the mood to hear this right now."  
  
Before he could hang up, he heard Paris speak.  
  
"She's hurt."  
  
His heart couldn't take it, but he knew he had to hear it. Paris hadn't called him for a month, so what she had to say had to have been important.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She blacked out in the middle of class right after seeing you."  
  
He gripped the phone harder.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"At the Hartford Medical. But I don't think you should come. I just thought you should know."  
  
"Why shouldn't I come?"  
  
"She blacked out because of you."  
  
With that, she hung up. She walked back into the room to say good-bye. The nurse was shooing them off since visiting hours were over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan didn't move. His fingers were entwined around the ring. He held the letter firmly. He had let his angel fall. And there was nothing he could do about it since he was the one who pushed her.  
  
*Why didn't I just believe her a month ago? She has never done anything to lose my trust in her, so why did I let my anger get in the way? Why did I let her go?*  
  
He had to see her. With the ring in hand, he took off.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short. But don't worry, the end to this story is soon to come. But question, would it be better to just end it with Rory and Tristan or finish off everyone's else conflicts (which will make it longer.) I don't want to add those extra chapters for no reason so yeah. Tell me if you want me to end it with just Trory or end it with everyone together finally. Yeah, I hope that made sense. So yeah. R/R (and yes, you review not to inflate my ego but to tell me if the chapter was any good because you can't really be a fair judge upon your own work.) 


	27. Hospital visit

Chapter 27: Hospital visit  
  
Tristan had rushed to the hospital. He nearly got a ticket, but was lucky that the patrol car was on the other side. His mind was firmly set on one person.  
  
*Rory.*  
  
He ran into the hospital and flagged down a nurse.  
  
"Do you know where a Lorelai Gilmore is?"  
  
The nurse was annoyed when so many people showed up looking for her that day, but she softened after looking at Tristan. He seemed to have been through so much, his eyes all red and blotchy.  
  
"She is in room 202 dear, but visiting hours are over."  
  
"You have to let me in."  
  
"I am sorry dear, but I have no control on that."  
  
"Do you know my family contributes most of the funds to run this hospital? That a wing is named after my name?"  
  
"DuGray?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The nurse looked very embarrassed.  
  
"I am very sorry. Go right ahead."  
  
With that, Tristan ran off into her room. He entered to see flowers filling the room. He didn't have any to give her; he never stopped for anything. He sat in the chair that stood right next to her.  
  
"Rory."  
  
Silence took over the entire room. She looked so small and angelic in the bed. He started to cry.  
  
"This can't be happening."  
  
He took a hold of her limp hand and kissed it.  
  
"I love you too much for you to leave me. You have to get better. It's my entire fault. God, I don't know how you can stand me sometimes. I am such an idiot, I swear. I don't deserve you, not the other way around. Do you know how much I wrecked things when things were getting better in my life?"  
  
Tears fell onto her arm and his face was full of such sorrow.  
  
"You're my angel Mary. You came down to save me and you showed me so much love. You can't leave, you can't be hurt."  
  
He took the ring that was in his hand and slipped it on her finger.  
  
"If anything, I think that you are too good to wear this ring. My love isn't enough for you, I know that. But yours is enough for me. I am sorry for causing you so much pain, for making you suffer. If anything, it should be me giving you this letter."  
  
He grabbed a pen and started to scribble all over the letter that she had given him. He placed this on her arms. He had also added a new batch of blotches all over the letter.  
  
"If it makes you happy, I hope you move on. But I need you in my life because I don't want to move on. All I want is you."  
  
He kissed her lips and took one last look at her face before leaving. He couldn't stay in that room any longer, it hurt too much knowing that he was the cause of it all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lorelai was the first person to enter the room. She saw that Rory was in the same condition as she was the night before. But she did notice the small changes. There was a single ring on Rory's finger as well and a letter placed on her arms. Lorelai reached for the letter. But before she could read it, Rory stirred.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Owww, that hurts my ear. No screaming please."  
  
"My God, my baby's is back!"  
  
"Of course I am back Mom. What happened?"  
  
"You blacked out in the middle of your class."  
  
Rory then remembered what had happened.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
Lorelai was hurt. Here was her daughter, all better and finally recovering, and the only words that came out were the one that had caused her pain.  
  
"Rory."  
  
"He doesn't love me anymore."  
  
Lorelai remembered the letter and handed it to her.  
  
"Here, this was on your bed. I'm going to go now, the nurse let me in because I begged her to death."  
  
With that, Lorelai kissed Rory on the forehead and left with tears in her eyes.  
  
Rory looked down at the letter and noticed the ring. It was THE ring, the one that wasn't good enough for her.  
  
*But I gave it back to Tristan.*  
  
She looked at the letter and started to read. It was the same letter that she had written to Tristan, but he had written in the back. There were also new tears drops on it. She began to read.  
  
Dear Rory  
  
I don't even know where to begin. If anything, the things you wrote in that letter are the things that I should be saying to you. I can't imagine how much pain and suffering I put you in. I can't believe the things I did so that I could get over you. All I succeeded in doing was causing you even more pain.  
  
It's my fault that you are in the state you are in now. It's my fault that you carried such a burden for a month. I can't believe that I did all that to you. You don't deserve me; I am beneath you.  
  
I should beg on my knees for forgiveness, you are too perfect to ever be pained by me. You never did anything to me except love me and tell me the truth. You never lied to me. I'm waiting for the day when you wake up and find that you are too good for me. But until then, I want to enjoy every moment in my life with you.  
  
I have placed the ring on your finger. You already have my love. I just don't know if I'm worthy of yours. I was so sure that you threw the ring away, but you are just too nice too. You kept it near your heart, which is where I want my heart to be, all the time.  
  
I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't deserve you, but if you accept me, I will jump at the chance. I am sorry for causing you pain. Promise me that you will do what will make you happy. If it is without me, I can understand. But I can't live without you.  
  
Also, I hope you understand that the happiest time I have ever had in my life had been shared with you. You are my true happiness, the angel of my life.  
  
Loving you with all I can love you with, Tristan Janlan DuGray.  
  
She smiled and hugged the letter before going back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know, I know. It's really cheesy. And yes, enough with the letters. I know; but it started with a letter so yeah. I know Tristan does seem a little too sensitive but give it a chance ok? Also, I think I know what I will do. The next chapter is coming up, and it will be the last, but I will add onto it 2 more chapters that will you know 'complete' everyone else and have everyone together. But yeah, the next chapter is what is to be the end so by the end of the week, everything should be posted up. R/R and tell me what I should change or what you want to see. 


	28. Together

Chapter 28: Together  
  
School was over and the word was buzzing about Rory. Tristan just wanted to smack them all over their heads.  
  
*She's too good for this.*  
  
He promised himself that he would never go back and disturb Rory while she was resting, but he couldn't help it. He had to have his daily dosage of Rory. But he had to go get some flowers. He stopped at the nearest flower shop to buy her a bouquet of white roses. While trying to get in, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sor."  
  
He looked to see that it was bagboy.  
  
"Aren't you going to finish that phrase Tristan?"  
  
Tristan was shocked. Dean was acting civilized to him. There wasn't a hint of anger on Dean's face.  
  
"You don't seem very angry."  
  
"I was. I was pissed off at you. I wanted to go to your house and snap your head off."  
  
"That's really comforting to know bagboy."  
  
"Look Triscuit, I can't stand you, and you can't stand me. That's been established. But I do know one thing. The only way Rory will ever smile again is if you are with her. I hate admitting it but she is happy with you. She need's you. I personally think she is delusional."  
  
"Luckily, she can think by herself."  
  
"Anyways, since Rory is one of my closest friends and got me back with my girlfriend, I feel like I owe her. So I am going to get you two back."  
  
"I don't need your help bagboy."  
  
"Fine, be a jackass. But I will give you a little tidbit. Her favorite flower is the same as Lorelai's. Lilies. Personally know that her heart melt when a guy brings her coffee, candy, and lilies. It's her comfort combination."  
  
Tristan didn't know what to say. Dean wasn't the nicest person in the world, and yet, here he was, trying to get him and Rory back together.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I am not doing it because I like you. I'm doing it because I want her to be happy."  
  
With that, Dean left. Tristan walked into the flower store and bought all the lilies they had. He dropped by the market and bought her a variety of candies and stopped by Starbucks to get her 4 ventis filled with coffee.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You seem happy today honey."  
  
"I got to learn something that I wanted to know since last month."  
  
"What is that honey?"  
  
"That Tristan loves me."  
  
Lorelai laughed.  
  
"I could have told you that. Oh, Tristan told me not to tell you, but the say he brought you home, he told me that you liked you a lot so I am not surprised. That boy is in love with you."  
  
"I think I am in love with him too."  
  
Lorelai sort of gaped for a moment. 'I love you,' was a phrase that did not come out of a Gilmore's mouth that easily. But to say that they were in love with someone meant everything.  
  
"I am happy for you."  
  
Rory yawned as Lorelai laughed.  
  
"I'm going to let you rest. Go to sleep. I have to go back to work to check something. Be back in an hour."  
  
With a kiss, Lorelai left. As she got into her car, she noticed a Porsche pull up in the Hartford Medical parking lot. Out came Tristan with lilies, coffee, and a bag full of what it seemed to be candy.  
  
*That boy is in for a surprise.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan was in the same exact spot as he was before. The 'Rory crowd' had cleared out a few minutes ago. It was all the better for him. He wanted to talk to her alone.  
  
He softly reached for her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Hey Mary, it's me again. I guess you are still not ok. God, you have to get better Rory. You have to come back to me. You know I love you. I've loved you since sophomore year. I can't imagine going on without you."  
  
She stirred and Tristan nearly jumped up.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Her eyes opened as she smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey Tristan."  
  
He couldn't believe the miracle that was going on in front of his face. He went and hugged her.  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
Rory had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
Tristan didn't want to ever let go of her. He did it once and hurt her.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I feel better."  
  
Without warning, Rory grabbed Tristan and pulled him towards the bed to kiss him. He instantly reacted and pulled her in towards him, closer. Her hands were in his hair, his hands on her back. As soon as they let go, Tristan let out an airy "I love you."  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
With that, they went in for another kiss. Everything seemed to be getting into place for once.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Awww, how sweet. Yeah yeah yeah. So this is the official Trory fluff ending to the story. The next two chapters just tell you tidbits of other people's things. So yeah. It wouldn't hurt to read them, but if you don't like it, don't complain since this was the 'official' ending. R/R and tell me what you thought of it all, this long 28 chapter journey. 


	29. Lane

Chapter 29: Lane  
  
Rory was finally discharged from the hospital, happier than ever. Tristan was the one who took her home. After kissing him good-bye for a very long time, she got out of the car and waved him good-bye. She had to get ready for school.  
  
She opened the door to see Lane completely freaking out.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Ok, what happened?"  
  
"Oh my God Rory, you won't believe what happened!"  
  
Rory's head was hurts from all the screaming.  
  
"Lane, I am only a few feet away from you, you don't have to scream."  
  
"But."  
  
"Lane, you are my best friend and everything, but I simply can't take all the screaming. So breath!"  
  
"Fine, ok. Got it. Anyways, my mom set me up for another date."  
  
"Not again."  
  
"It happened just an hour ago."  
  
"What? And you didn't even tell me."  
  
"She just told me tonight. She told me to change because she had found another great match for me."  
  
"That must have been horrible."  
  
"And it was worse."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She found out about Dave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So she invited them both over for dinner."  
  
"How can anyone be that cruel?"  
  
"And it was as bad as it sounds."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mama, you can't do this to be!"  
  
"Do this to you?! What did I do to you except put a roof over your head and food in your stomach? How could you be doing something so disrespectful? How could you be so bad as to go around with this David fellow?"  
  
"Mama."  
  
"I will hear no more of this Lane. Now go to your room until your guests arrive."  
  
Just as Lane was to go upstairs, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Open the door Lane. They are your guests."  
  
Lane opened the door to reveal Dave.  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
Mrs. Kim was yelling in the back.  
  
"Lane!"  
  
Dave stepped in. and extended out his hand.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Kim."  
  
Mrs. Kim looked at his hand in distaste.  
  
"Hello David."  
  
She left his hand hanging in the air. Lane was about to close the door, until someone else had pushed it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
It was Henry.  
  
*Oh God, no.*  
  
"Lane, who is that?"  
  
Before she could answer, Henry stepped in and bowed.  
  
"Ahn-young ha se yo (Respectful way to say hi in Korean) Mrs. Kim."  
  
"Oh, hello Henry! Lane, this is Henry Lee. I met his mother at the convention. Future doctor, you know."  
  
Lane was blushing.  
  
*This can't be happening me.*  
  
Henry spoke up.  
  
"We've already met."  
  
Mrs. Kim was surprised.  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
*Please don't tell her Henry!*  
  
"We used to date."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Dave and Lane stood silently in the back.  
  
"Lane! How could you not have told me! What else have you never told me?!"  
  
"Mama, He was the Korean boy from a year ago."  
  
"You are a horrible daughter! How could you do this?!"  
  
With that, Mrs. Kim gave Lane and Dave a glare.  
  
Henry stood there with somewhat shocked. He though Mrs. Kim had already known, which is why he was their. He was surprised to see another guy there with Lane.  
  
Dave couldn't stay silent anymore.  
  
"Mrs. Kim, you have to understand."  
  
"You be quiet David! If everything were up to me, Lane would have never met you and she would be with Henry."  
  
Lane had a sudden outburst.  
  
"What?! Are you crazy mama? You really are! I love Dave and that's that! I will not go with Henry!"  
  
Without even thinking, she ran out of the house and to the crap shack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You sure did pick a perfect time to profess your love to him."  
  
Lane sighed.  
  
"Thanks for the support Rory."  
  
"I mean, don't worry about it Lane."  
  
"My mom is going to kill me."  
  
"Yes, but maybe you should at least talk to Dave."  
  
"I can't go home. I have to be one of those runaways that live off the kindness of people. I can hear mama laughing already! Just mocking me!"  
  
"Lane, don't you think you may be being a little dramatic for this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What if Dave loves you too? And you just left him there."  
  
"Rory, not every guy is open about their love like Tristan is."  
  
"Dean was."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Lane, just give it a try ok?"  
  
"Fine, but if you here about the body of a unidentified girl, you will have to carry the burden of knowing that you killed me."  
  
"Ok Lane. Now go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: sorry for the complete lack of Trory in this chapter. I just had to put Lane's love life somewhere in the story and yeah. This is the second to last chapter so one more and it's over! 


	30. At last

Chapter 30: At last  
  
Rory was finishing off her English homework when she got a call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mary."  
  
"Hi Bible Boy."  
  
"What you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Have you lost the track of days or something? Tomorrow is Saturday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have officially lost it Mary."  
  
"But you still love me huh?"  
  
Tristan smiled.  
  
"No duh."  
  
"Anyways, I want to hang out, but I have this crazy idea."  
  
"What is it Mary."  
  
"I want us all to go out together and do something?"  
  
"Us all as in?"  
  
"You, me, Dean, Margaret, Jess, Paris, and hopefully Dave and Lane."  
  
"But I want to spend time with you."  
  
"Yeah, but you have me all day Sunday. Tomorrow, let's just all hang out and see what is going on with each other's lives you know? Have you noticed that we have had more drama in the last 2 months than a Soap Opera has in a season?"  
  
Tristan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Alright, get everyone to meet I guess. What I do for you Mary."  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lane called Rory and told her everything.  
  
"You won't believe it Rory, They were sitting their, eating dinner and talking like human beings when I got there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Henry explained to my mom that we had once gone out 2 years ago and that it is history. Then he started to quote the Bible and the commandment. 'Love your neighbors as you love yourself.' He elaborated on it and said that She should love Dave just as much as she loves a guy that is Korean and has future prospects in medicine. My mom was first really stubborn about it, but since the bible said it, she couldn't say anything so she gave Dave a chance!"  
  
"That's great Lane!"  
  
"And you know what else? Right before Henry left, he wished the best for Dave and me. He hugged me and said good-bye. Then Dave told me he loved me. It was so romantic!"  
  
"That is amazing Lane."  
  
"I have to go right now because my mom doesn't know I have to phone."  
  
"Oh yeah, can you bring Dave tomorrow to the gazebo at 11 tomorrow? I want to round up everyone."  
  
"Sure. Bye Rory!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
She then called Paris to confirm it all.  
  
"Hey Paris."  
  
"Hey Rory? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Can you come to Star's Hallow tomorrow at 11 to the gazebos?"  
  
"Sure. But why?"  
  
"I haven't had a chance to catch up with what has gone between Dean and Margaret, Lane and Dave, and you and Jess. So just come ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory stopped by Luke's at 10:30.  
  
"Coffee."  
  
Luke shook his head. Then Lorelai came in and plopped down next to Rory.  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"You two are such coffee freaks. I'm not giving you any."  
  
Lorelai and Rory both pouted.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lorelai had devilish grin on her face.  
  
"I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this."  
  
Without warning, she grabbed Luke by the collar and pulled him for the kiss. While kissing him, Rory walked over to get the coffee. She took the seat as Lorelai let go of Luke.  
  
"What I do for coffee."  
  
Luke was dazed then sighed.  
  
"You Gilmore's are nothing but trouble."  
  
"But you still love us."  
  
Luke just smiled and got their Danish. Paris came into the diner and took a seat right next to Rory. Luke looked at her and his head.  
  
"Hello Paris."  
  
"Hello Luke, Lorelai, Rory. Where is Jess?"  
  
"Probably still in his room."  
  
"Oh, I see. Do you think you could possibly call him down here?"  
  
"He is probably still asleep."  
  
"Oh ok. Hmmm, I haven't had breakfast yet so can I order something."  
  
"Sure, what would you like?'  
  
"I don't know. What do most small town people get for breakfast."  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Lots and lots of coffee."  
  
"Do you know how bad that is for you? I mean, yes the caffeine is great to start your day, but it takes about ten hours for about 8 ounces of coffee to get out of your system. Think about how much coffee you stocked up in within the last few days. It may be possible that it would never get out of your system, especially if you drink as much as Rory."  
  
"More."  
  
"Then many years. And did you know that you are not supposed to drink coffee during pregnancy? So if Rory ever got pregnant and had a baby, since she has so much caffeine within her system, her child is most likely to be born dysfunctional in some way."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke.  
  
"For the love of God, please get Jess."  
  
Right on cue, Jess came down.  
  
"Hey Paris, Lorelai, Rory, Uncle Luke."  
  
Luke had a furious look on his face.  
  
"JESS!"  
  
"Hey Paris, lets leave before he completely blows his fuse."  
  
Paris got up and smiled.  
  
"Sure. Oh, and Lorelai, remember what I said about coffee ok?"  
  
"Bye Paris."  
  
They both left as Lorelai let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"That girl seriously scares me."  
  
"Don't worry mom. At least, not until she rules the world. Anyways, I have to go and meet Tristan. Bye!"  
  
"Say hi to Bible Boy for me."  
  
Rory left to bump right into Tristan. She pulled him for a kiss and they both smiled.  
  
"I really missed you."  
  
Tristan smirked.  
  
"I am just that amazing."  
  
Rory hung onto his arm as they both walked to the gazebo and met with the three other couples.  
  
"Hey." (Rory and Tristan)  
  
"Hey." (Everyone else)  
  
"So, wow, this is really weird. When was the last time we had ever been together like this?" (R)  
  
"Well, we were together during the funeral, but not really. We were just at the same location. I think that last time we ever gathered like this was...." (M)  
  
"Never. So, where do you want to begin? I mean, it's not like I don't want to do the entire 'getting together' thing but we haven't done this for about a month." (P)  
  
"So we can all just talk and hang out. I mean, we would all probably end up separating and going into four different directions, but this is nice isn't it. I mean, look how we all moved on from different relationships." (R)  
  
"Except me" (Dave)  
  
"And me." (M)  
  
"But the rest of us. I mean, this turned out to be such a soap opera huh?" (R)  
  
"Scary huh?" (Dean)  
  
"I know what you mean. I didn't think there would be a day where I would actually be able to get somewhat along with bagboy here." (J)  
  
"You call him that too?" (T)  
  
"That isn't funny you know." (Dean)  
  
"No, it's hilarious." (J)  
  
"Maybe you guys should stop bagging on Dean." (M)  
  
"Getting a little defensive with the boyfriend huh Cho?" (P)  
  
"This is funny though if you think about it. All those complications in our lives somehow straightened out." (Dave)  
  
"It was meant to be. We have to do this more often." (L)  
  
"And you know what is really weird. Everyone had gone all love crazed on each other. I mean, look over there were Luke and Lorelai are. You know they have been in love. I haven't even known them for that long and I can tell." (P)  
  
"Yeah, and everyone here admitted to loving one another. Well, not Paris and Jess, but you know they are." (M)  
  
Paris blushed. Jess just pulled her closer to him.  
  
"What make you think we didn't?" (J)  
  
"What?! And I never knew?! I thought I was your best friend!" (R)  
  
The four couples exchanged stories and laughed on and on. Love was in the air; there is no doubt about it. What a perfect day.  
  
A/N: And that my friends, is one incredibly cheesy ending to such a nice story that had such good potential in the beginning. Sorry. I might get back to this and revise it but for now, this is the official ending. I won't be having a sequel because I fell like I have butchered this story already. So yeah. But if you really want it, tell me. So For now, watch out for new fanfictions I might write. Bye! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Last note: This story was inspired not only by the show but my loving cousin, Margaret Cho. Without you, this story would be non-existent. Also to my reviewers. Without the reviewers, This story would have never been finished. THANK YOU! 


End file.
